A Squib in Hogwarts
by A Squib in Hogwarts
Summary: J'ai 11 ans et, aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, mais je ne vais pas à Poudlard. Pourquoi irais-je? Je suis un cracmol après tout...
1. Chapter 1

Cher journal,

Bon, je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus original mais je suis pas bon pour lancer les conversations...avec les livres…

Bon, voilà, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et c'est aussi le début de mon apprentissage du mode de vie des sorciers.

J'ai 11 ans et je ne vais pas à Poudlard car je suis un Cracmol. Oui, mon père est sorcier mais je n'ai pas hérité du gène. Néanmoins, mon père m'a dit que les gens comme moi étaient plus ou moins acceptés dans la communauté des sorciers, ils pouvaient même se rendre très utiles pour ceux-ci.

Il a donc décidé de me donner des cours d'histoire de la magie après l'école à partir de cette année, au même âge que les « vrais sorciers ». Il m'a même promis de m'apprendre à faire quelques potions, si j'avançais bien. Il avait construit une salle de cours doté d'un chaudron au fond pendant les vacances. Il prenait vraiment ça à cœur et j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer ses cours.

Mon père a toujours été honnête avec moi vis-a-vis de ses pouvoirs même si je le suspecte de ne pas utiliser la magie très souvent par égard pour mes sentiments. Il faut dire que j'étais assez jaloux des sorciers mais, les rares fois où je voyais mon père pratiquer la magie, j'en étais émerveillé.

J'avais toujours espéré au fond de moi recevoir une lettre pendant ces derniers congés comme celle que mon père garde précieusement dans son album de sorciers que j'ai découvert il y a quelques été au grenier. Il y conserve des photos animées assez étranges et des cartes de sorciers célèbres dont je me délectais des histoires, collées au dos de celles-ci. Étrangement, aucune des apparitions animées ne semblait vouloir me sourire, malgré mes tentatives désespérées de grimaces les plus élaborées lus unes que les autres. Je savais que ce monde n'étais pas le mien mais, depuis toujours, je rêvai d'en faire partie. Poudlard était, d'après mon père, l'endroit le plus fabuleux et le plus mystérieux qu'un sorcier pouvait découvrir. Il en parlait souvent avec une lueur au fond des yeux, avant de se rendre compte de ma présence et de mystérieusement changer de sujet. Il faudrait que je visite cette endroit, au moins une fois dans ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pff, quelle journée, pas mécontent d'être sur le chemin du retour, cette école est nulle et ces professeurs sont sont ennuyeux et ces camarades de classe puent mais bon, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre.

Aujourd'hui, je rentre à pied, et je dois passer par les bois qui longent le village pour arriver chez moi. Il fait encore clair mais malgré tout, je me sens un peu anxieux. C'est la première fois que je prends ce chemin, c'est probablement rien, seulement, quelle est cette étrange sensation, comme si j'étais épié. Je continue mon chemin et je suis certain d'entendre quelque chose me suivre. Je me retourne brusquement et croit voir un chat fuir. Il a sûrement dû croire que j'avais à manger pour lui.

Le hululement d'un chouette me fait sortir de mes rêveries et, alors que je vais me remettre en chemin, je remarque un bout de papier collé à mon pieds. C'est bizarre, on dirait une lettre, comme celle de mon…

C'est impossible, me dis-je en déchirant l'enveloppe comme si ma vie en dépendait, le cachet de Poudlard ? Et alors je lis son contenu :

« _Cher_ _Ludovic Thomas,_

 _Pour commencer, mes plus plates excuses, le hibou précédant ne semble pas être arrivé à destination._

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription à Poudlard._

 _Sachez qu'un train partira lundi prochain, de la gare de King's Cross voie 9 3/4 en direction de Poudlard_ _à 7h30 précisément._

 _Votre matériel scolaire est déjà arrivé, nous vous l'offrons comme dédommagement. Il vous suffira donc juste de vous trouver une baguette._

 _Nous sommes au courant de votre situation, malgré tout, elle sera nécessaire._

 _Au plaisir de vous voir suivre nos cours,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, directrice du collège Poudlard »_

Je n'en reviens pas. Bouche bée, je manque d'avaler une mouche tout en relisant la lettre pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Je range la lettre dans ma poche et commence à courir pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon père. Ma mère ayant disparu peu après ma naissance, il était le seul avec qui partager le miracle. Je sors finalement du bois et aperçois ma maison au loin. Une silhouette noire se trouve à ma porte, discutant avec mon père, je ne peux voir que son dos et son chapeau volumineux. Mon père m'aperçoit et la silhouette disparaît. Pendant un moment, je pense avoir rêvé et j'arrive en face de mon père. Il a l'air heureux et me prends dans ses bras. Il m'explique que la directrice de Poudlard vient de le voir, qu'il sait qu'il va aller à Poudlard et qu'il fallait se rendre chez Ollivander sur le champ, avant qu'il ferme. Sur le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la nervosité de mon père. Je dois lui demander. Il me devance.

«Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une chance que tu aies des pouvoirs, seulement différents. Le fait qu'on ait jamais détecté la magie chez toi, c'est qu'elle n'est pas présente de la même manière chez toi que chez les autres enfants, je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire et, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi là-bas, seulement, est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

Des pouvoirs, moi ? Ce serait bien une première. Mon père m'a déjà emmené chez pleins de médicomages pour tenter de déceler la moindre trace de magie alors comment serait-ce possible que la directrice de Poudlard puisse le détecter.

Arrivés chez Ollivander, le viel homme me dévisage.

« C'est donc toi », me dit-il. Mon père semble mal à l'aise mais me conduit, sa main sur mon épaule, vers le vendeur. Il me tend un baguette magique. Au moment où je l'attrape, elle se réduit en cendres.

Le vieil homme me regarde alors avec de grands yeux mais, au lieu de se résigner, il m'en tend une autre, qui fond immédiatement.

« C'est problématique », dit le vendeur.

Mon père ne semble pas comprendre mais, vu l'air qu'il prend en fouillant dans son portefeuille, je comprends qu'il faudra payer toutes ces baguettes. Je me tourne alors vers le vendeur qui lance une baguette dans ma direction.

«Essaye ça », dit-il et je l'attrape en plein vol. Aussitôt, je me sens soulagé tandis qu'un halo bleu semble émaner de la baguette.

« Cette baguette est défectueuse, continue-t-il, c'est la première que j'ai jamais réalisée et jamais personne ne l'avait fait étinceler comme ça. Je l'ai produite à partir d'un bout de cape d'invisibilité, pensant alors que ça pouvait marcher. »

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est de la magie, ça ! Et tandis que je ris, toute les baguettes du magasins s'alignent et lancent des feux d'artifices vers moi. Pas mal comme félicitations et je rends la baguette au vieil homme pour qu'il me l'emballe.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Juste à l'instant ? » me demande-t-il, l'air abasourdi.

« Pardon ? » je lui réponds .

Il me tend alors la baguette et me prie de quitter le magasin pour qu'il puisse fermer.

Alors que nous quittons le magasin, mon père me fait remarquer qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de payer pour la baguette et se retourne mais les volets sont fermés.

Mon père propose d'aller à l'hotel en face de la gare de King's Cross pour ne pas rater le train le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

6h30, le réveil sonne. Dans une heure je serai dans le train en destination de Poudlard, j'en tremble d'excitation. Je réveille mon père tandis que je me prépare à partir. Il a l'air un peu triste à l'idée de se retrouver seul à la maison mais je sais bien qu'il est content pour moi.

Arrivés à la gare, je cherche après la voie 9 3/4, mon père m'explique l'astuce. C'est assez curieux que personne ne se pose de questions à propos des élèves disparaissant dans les murs. Quoique, mon père m'a déjà parlé de sorts capables de tromper les moldus. Les cracmols, comme moi, n'y sont pas sensibles car du sang de sorcier coulent dans leurs veines mais mon père me dit qu'il sentent quand même un certain malaise à l'approche de ceux-ci. Bizarrement, je ne vois pas de quoi il veut parler, je n'ai jamais ressentis cela mais bon, je n'en ai jamais un de ces sortilèges pour le découvrir non plus.

J'arrive donc de l'autre côté du mur où m'attendent 2 autres élèves, une fille à lunettes et au regard interrogateur, un garçon sportif, je crois et un… un géant ? Mon père m'a pourtant parlé de créatures d mètres, du moins, il ne peut pas être complètement humain. Il a une barbe touffue et arbore un grand sourire, me culpabilisant ainsi de l'avoir dévisagé.

« Le voilà, nous sommes donc à présent au grand complet, prêts à partir, les enfants ? » demande le géant ? « Au fait, mon nom est Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. »

« B-Bonjour, je suis Ludo- »

« Nous sommes prêt, allons-y » me coupe alors le jeune garçon, tournant les talons en direction du train.

Hagrid nous informe qu'il sera dans la cabine du conducteur.

La fille se jete à mon bras pour m'y accompagner, un peu trop familièrement à mon goût.

« Moi, c'est Anna et lui, dit elle en regardant vers le train, c'est mon frère, Fred, il n'est pas très bavard, ne le prends pas pour toi. Nous étions en vacances avec nos parents quand on a reçu la lettre d'admission et mes parents ne voulaient pas annuler les vacances. Ils sont sorciers alors ils auraient dû savoir la date de la rentrée à Poudlard sauf qu'ils sont tous les deux...distraits ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? »

« Euh, je commence, intimidé par sa proximité invasive, je suis un cracmol mais j'ai quand même reçu une lettre d'admission. J'imagine qu'il restait de la place et qu'il m'ont inscrit par dépit. », je lui avoue.

« Aucun cracmol n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard, tu es sûrement juste un peu en retard au niveau, tu sais, émergence de pouvoirs et tout ça. »

J'en doute, mais je ne lui réponds pas, après tout, ma baguette avait bien réagi dans la boutique d'Ollivander…

Je monte alors dans le train, toujours accompagné d'Anna et il semble évident que nous n'allons pas occuper plus d'une cabine alors que nous ne sommes que trois. Nous nous mettons donc à la recherche de celle de Fred. On le trouve tout au fond du train, dans le coin du siège, feuilletant un épais livre intitulé « Sortilèges et malédictions en tout genre ». Il a l'air occupé à étudier, baguette en main, tentant de mimer les sorts démontrés et je propose de les laisser, je trouverai bien de la place autre part.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, dit donc Anna, Fred étudie la majeure partie de son temps, il doit se faire des amis aussi, n'est-ce pas Fred ? » Mais celui-ci se contente de soupirer et de reprendre ses formules.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude d'être seul, ça ne me pose pas de problème, dis-je en refermant la porte et en fuyant, le pas rapide. » D'accord, je ne les connais pas mais, ils sont les premiers sorciers que je rencontre, j'aurais aimé leur parler un peu. Je décide alors de prendre la cabine à l'extrême opposé du train et tombe endormi après quelques secondes.

Je suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard à peine par la porte qui s'ouvre. Je vois alors Fred, l'air toujours blasé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que j 'étais endormi. Il semble alors paniqué.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, euh, je ne voul-...Ma sœur m'a demandé de venir te proposer de faire le voyage avec nous. J'ai pas été très cool tout à l'heure mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire partie des Serdaigles, comme mes parents et ils sont très cultivés, alors, je révise depuis le début des vacances. »

Abasourdi par cette soudaine franchise et rapidement assis, je lui dis que ce n'est vraiment pas grave, qu'on doit être bientôt arrivé à l'heure qu'il est et que je ne veux pas m'imposer.

« J'insiste, repond-il, j'ai pas été très sympa et vu qu'on est que trois dans le train, on pourrait faire connaissance, qui sait, t'as peut-être reçu des astuces pour apprendre certains sortilèges, me dit-il et il m'attrappe le bras, me forçant à le suivre »

« Mais, je suis un... » Et s'il ne voulait plus me parler s'il apprenait que j'étais un cracmol ? Après tout, il a l'air de ne vouloir me parler que pour mes connaissances probables en magie, je vais éviter de lui dire.

Et il continue, ne prêtant pas intérêt à ce que j'allais dire.

Nous rejoignons donc Anna dans la cabine.

J'apprends donc dans le tas qu'ils sont jumeaux, que leur mère dirige un magazine de sorciers et que leur père travaille au ministère, qu'il veulent tous les deux aller chez les serdaigles et ils m'indiquent les différentes maisons et leurs caractéristiques.

Ils sont vraiment sympa et avant de s'en rendre compte, nous apercevons Poudlard au loin.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous avons continué à parler tous les trois sur le chemin jusqu'au château, avec Hagrid, installés sur des diligences sans chevaux. Je fais donc part de mon étonnement quand les jumeaux me répondent en chœur :

« Ce sont des sombrals, en fait. Seuls ceux qui ont fait face à la mort peuvent les voir. »

« V-vous pouvez les voir ? », je bégaye.

Heureusement pour eux, non, mais leur mère semble les apprécier, me disent-ils et nous continuons notre ascension vers l'école.

À peine arrivés dans la grande salle, la répartition en maisons des retardataires est lancée. Je me sens embarrassé puisque toute la salle me regarde et il ne me semble pas voir des regards très accueillant. Pas étonnant, après tout, nous sommes les retardataires.

Les jumeaux passent premier et, j'en suis heureux, ils vont tous les deux chez les serdaigles. C'est donc mon tour. La directrice lance un rapide coup d'œil à son long manuscrit et m'appelle. Je monte donc les marches me séparant de l'estrade sur laquelle se trouve le siège où je me place. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis coiffé du célèbre choixpeau magique.

À peine posé sur ma tête, il remue, gigote et j'ai l'étrange impression que tout mon être est analysé par ce chapeau. S'impatientant, McGonagall demande ce qui prend tant de temps au choixpeau qui répond :

« Ludovic Thomas, je n'ai aucune idée d'où t'envoyer... » et il se transforme en chapeau normal, attendant d'être réveillé l'année suivante.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, les élèves commencent à chuchoter bruyamment jusqu'à ce que la directrice les fassent taire.

« Puisqu'il semble qu'aucune des maisons ne semble te convenir plus que les autres, le choix te revient, Ludovic »

Mon choix n'est pas long et je rejoins la maison Serdaigle. Bizarrement, les applaudissements initiés pour les deux autres arrivants ne se font pas attendre cette fois-ci. Du moins, pas avant qu'Anna commence à siffler, tout en sifflant bruyamment, accompagnée par son frère, plus discret tout de fois. Je m'assieds donc entre eux, évitant tout contact avec les autres élèves, pourtant maintenant ce qui devrait ressembler le plus à ma famille.

J'apprends plus tard dans la soirée que ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, ce qui ne me surprend guère. Après tout, aucun cracmol n'a jamais intégré Poudlard avant moi.

Nous montons les escaliers vers la salle commune accompagné de notre préfet et j'apprends qu'il n'y a pas de mot de passe pour notre porte, mais une question portant sur des sujets magiques. Autant bien réviser, pensais-je.

« T'inquiète, me rassure Fred, je serai toujours avec toi pour t'ouvrir, de toute façon. » et je me rends compte que c'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« Et puis, au pire, je suis toujours là », lance sa binoclarde de sœur, nous amenant tous les trois à un fou rire, étant donné qu'elle m'avait avoué n'avoir pas encore ouvert aucun de ses livres.

Les lits sont déjà préparés et, sur le mien, je vois, comme promis, toutes les fournitures dont je pourrais avoir besoin pour l'année, comprenant entre autre une chouette naine noire, prenommée, d'après ce que je peux lire sur l'étiquette de a cage, Faith. J'ouvre sa cage pour la caresser tandis que mon voisin de chambre commence à déballer ses affaires.

« Je trouve ça cool, qu'on soit tous les trois intégrés dans la même maison, même si, je vais te dire, ça m'aurait pas fait trop de mal, des vacances de ma sœur, dit-il, en rigolant ». Il se met alors en pyjama et reprends son livre pour étudier un peu avant l'extinction des feux.

« Excepté que nous n'avons pas été choisis tous les trois, dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot, pour faire partie des Serdaigles. Enfin, as-tu vu leur regard quand j'ai descendu l'estrade pour vous rejoindre ? Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai... »

« Calme-toi, me rassure-t-il, tu n'es pas tout seul, je...nous sommes là avec toi, c'est le principal, non ? » Et sitôt, il ferme son livre, trop fatigué par le voyage je suppose, et ferme les yeux. « Demain est un nouveau jour, profite de la nuit pour te reposer et fais connaissance avec tout le monde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver de mal ? »

Il a sûrement raison, j'imagine, et je me plonge lors dans mon propre lit pour m'endormir profondément.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est Frédéric qui m'a réveillé ce matin, m'indiquant que notre horaire était inscrit sur le panneau d'affichage. Je sors donc de mon lit, et remarque alors la vue que m'offre ma chambre. Droit sur le lac, le soleil se reflétant sur celui-ci. Je m'habille et rejoins Frédéric dans la salle commune et nous attendons sa sœur pour se mettre en route. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux blonds en bataille, et a l'air d'humeur massacrante.

« C'est quoi cette heure, pur se lever, il fait encore nuit là, non ? »

Et, rigolant, nous descendons les escaliers, Fred et moi, suivis par Anna, grincheuse.

« Et puis, ces quoi tous ces escaliers qui tournent, ils veulent me donner le tournis ou quoi ? »

Nous déjeunons donc rapidement pour ne pas arriver à notre premier cours.

Le professeur Flitwick nous attends et nous sommes une trentaine, toutes maisons confondues, à suivre le cours de sortilèges.

Il nous demande dans un premier temps d'effectuer l'un des plus simples sortilèges qu'est le _Wingardium Leviosa_. Mes voisins réussissent sans problèmes, Fred en premier, ce qui lui vaut les félicitations des professeurs mais je n'ose pas essayer, déjà sûr du résultat. Le professeur s'approche donc de moi et me demande :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas l'air très motivé, me dit-il, essaye donc je te prie. » Et, malgré sa taille minuscule, il me lance un regard assez menaçant qui ne me donne pas d'autre choix mais qu d'essayer. J'exécute le geste et lance le sort mais, comme attendu, rien ne se passe. Le professeur a soudain l'air surpris, me demande mon nom et me chuchote de rester après le cours. J'accepte étant donné que l'heure suivante est déjà une heure d'étude.

Frédéric me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais privé de pouvoirs, il devait me prendre pour un imbécile. À la fin du cours, il me propose d'attendre avec moi mais je le rassure et lui dit qu'il peut aller avec sa sœur qui semble si impatiente de visiter la bibliothèque.

Je vais donc à la rencontre du professeur, assis à son bureau qui m'avoue avoir été prévenu de mon cas.

« Toutefois, mon garçon, ajoute-t-il, vous n'êtes pas dénué de pouvoirs magiques me semble-t-il, vous ne seriez pas ici si c'était le cas. »

Je fronce les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre. Il renchérit :

« Il semblerait que la source de votre pouvoir vous ait été enlevé, jeune homme. Attendez un instant, il sort alors sa baguette magique et prononça la formule :

« _Finite incantatem_ »

Ma baguette souleva mon bras d'elle-même et je la vis diffuser une protection de couleur bleue, semblable à un drap. Le sort réfléchit alors sur celui-ci et atterrit sur une bougie, lévitant depuis le début du cours. Elle tomba alors et se fracassa sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, je vous assure que je ne voulais pas... »

« Donnez-moi votre baguette, mon garçon », dit-il doucement, ce que je fait.

« Quel est son composant magique ? Ventricule de dragon ? Crin de licorne ? Dites-moi. »

Je lui indique donc que c'est en fait produit à partir d'une cape d'invisibilité, d'après Ollivander.

« Hum, intéressant, permettez-moi de la garder jusqu'au prochain cours, je ferai quelques recherches. »

Heureusement, les prochains cours sont le cours de potions et celui de balai, je n'aurai donc pas besoin de ma baguette, pas qu'elle m'aurait été d'aucune utilité.

Le professeur à mentionné que la source de mon pouvoir m'aurait été enlevée. J'attendrai qu'il m'en dise plus mais j'en parlerai à mon père, il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose.

Le cours de potions se passe bien, très bien même. À vrai dire, je suis de paire avec Frédéric puisque sa sœur a foncé sur sa nouvelle amie, rencontrée à la bibliothèque, fan comme elle des aventures de l'ordre du phœnix, dont les actions sont racontées dans le livre de Rita Skeeter, dont l'école ne possède aucun exemplaire, bien que les deux filles n'en aient pas eu besoin, ayant chacune emporté le leur. Fred n'a pas vraiment l'air contrarié, au contraire, il a l'air d'être soulagé de ne pas avoir à partagé son chaudron avec sa bavarde de sœur. Je suis assez doué pour la préparation des potions, bien que j'aie eu droit à beaucoup d'aide de mon ami, beaucoup plus avancé que moi dans la matière. Il me demande ce que le professeur me voulait mais le professeur Rogue lui indique de se taire, et j'en profite pour ignorer sa question.

De retour au dortoir, j'en profite pour sortir mon livre de potions, fasciné par cette aspect de la magie n'ayant recours à aucune compétence magique du pratiquant. Fred se couche directement, épuisé par le cours de vol en balai. Puisqu'il était le seul à avoir su faire décoller son balai du premier coup, elle l'avait désigné comme élève modèle pour montrer toute les figures que le programme imposait pour l'année. Je ne me sentais pas si mal puisque je n'étais pas le seul à n'avoir rien su faire de mon balai. Anna nous avait par contre fait une belle frayeur quand elle s'est envolée à grande vitesse mais elle a atterrit dans un arbre sans se blesser à l'exception de quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes. Demain, je verrai le professeur de sortilèges et lui demanderai quelques explications.


	6. Chapter 6

Je passe une mauvaise nuit. Évidemment, je ne m'endors qu'au petit matin et le réveil est brutal. Je râle sur Frédéric :

« Je veux pas y aller, laisse-moi dormir. »grognais-je dans mon coussin.

« Dépêche-toi, professeur Flitwick ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment. »

Je sursaute alors, à la surprise de mon ami, attrape mes vêtements et tente de mettre mon pantalon en sautant à cloche-pieds et m'étale par terre, tête la première. Fred accoure alors pur m'aider, mais son fou rire l'empêche de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. J'entreprends de terminer de m'habiller et descends déjeuner, ignorant Frédéric, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick a beau être intéressant, sans baguette ni pouvoirs, je ne peux faire que dormir, et je m'assoupis alors la tête dans la paume de ma main.

Je suis réveillé par le chahut de mes camarades à la fin du cours. J'arrive donc au bureau du professeur, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mon manque d'attention et lui demande si je peux récupérer ma baguette.

« Avant toute chose, laissez-moi reprendre ma petite expérience. »

Il lance alors le même sort que la veille et, rien ne se passe. Du moins, rien qui me saute aux yeux. Le professeur nain monte alors sur son bureau et s'approche de mon visage.

« Ça alors, dit-il, avez-vous toujours eu des yeux de couleurs différentes ? »

« Hein...hum, pardon ? Mes yeux sont verts. »

Il me pointe alors le miroir adossé contre le mur du fond de la classe du doigt et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer cette curieuse transformation. Mon œil gauche est maintenant bleu ciel.

« Mais, comment est-ce… Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

« Le sort _finite incantatem_ est, vous le sauriez si vous n'aviez pas dormi durant la majeure partie du cours -je rougis alors, honteux- un sort permettant d'annuler toute incantation. La couleur naturelle de votre œil gauche est donc, bizarrement, le bleu. »

« Quand à votre baguette, continua-t-il, elle n'est pas conforme au règlement du ministère. Voyez-vous, la cape d'invisibilité a agi comme un miroir, si vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas l'initiateur des sorts qu'elle a pu lancer pendant votre présence. Elle s'est servie des pouvoirs qui l'entouraient pour les réaliser. Ollivander aurait dû savoir cela, je suis désolé. Elle a donc été détruite par mes soins. » Il marqua une courte pause devant mon air dépité et continua :

« Vous devriez envoyer un hibou à vos parents. Il semblerait qu'ils vous doivent quelques explications. »

Je cours donc vers la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux et aperçois Fred dans le couloir. Heureusement, il ne semble pas remarquer mes yeux humides. Je lui promets de le rejoindre pour le début de l'heure suivante et file vers le portail. Il me pose alors la question suivante :

« Quelle créature magique n'a pas d'apparence propre, mais dont la vue provoque la plus grande peur ? »

Je n'en sait rien et, abattu par la fatigue et les récents problème qui m'accablent, je m'effondre là, devant la porte, laissant tomber mes livres et commence à pleurer.

« Un-un épouvantard » j'entends alors. C'est la voix de Frédéric. Horrifié qu'il puisse assister à ce spectacle embarassant, je ramasse en vitesse mes affaires et, tout en faisant attention à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, fonce en direction de ma chambre.

« Merci, je lui lance, je te rattrape en bas, ok ? » et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

J'appelle alors Faith depuis la fenêtre et écris ma lettre, expliquant ce qu'il m'est arrivé à mon père et réclamant des explications. Au moment où j'ai fini d'écrire, ma chouette rentre enfin et, je l'envoie aussitôt en direction de la maison. Par fatigue ou par émotion, je me sens soudain vaciller...


	7. Chapter 7

Un cri me réveille. Apparemment je suis à l'infirmerie et un joueur de quidditch s'est fracturé le bras, ou la jambe, je n'arrive pas à bien voir. En fait, je n'arrive plus à rien voir de l'œil gauche, que se passe-t-il ?

Fred et Anna ont du m'entendre bouger puisqu'ils arrivent précipitamment à mon chevet.

« Que s'est-il passé là-haut, le questionne alors Fred, et pourquoi ton œil est bleu ? »

« Je... »

« Oh, tu nous as fait tellement peur, dit Anna, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Mais ça te va bien ce nouveau style. », ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Soudain, mon père fait irruption dans la pièce, l'air essoufflé.

« Désolé, le transplanage étant impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école, j'ai du venir à pieds de Pré-au-lard. J'ai reçu ta lettre. Écoute, tu as raison, je t'ai caché quelque chose. »

Je vois alors Anna se faufiler hors de la pièce, respectant notre intimité mais Frédéric reste debout, les bras croisés.

« Heu... », commença mon père.

« Je reste, que ça vous plaise ou non, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe mais je ne veux plus jamais le retrouver dans cet état. »

« C'est bon, il peut rester », dis-je, étonné par l'air concerné de mon ami.

« Comme tu le voudras. Vois-tu, quand tu avais 5 ans, ta mère m'a convaincu d'acheter une voiture moldue, parce qu'on vivait dans un quartier moldu et que nous semblions assez bizarre comme cela, il ne fallait pas que les voisins se demandent comment nous rendions-nous au travail ou faire les courses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, en fait. J'ai accepté, je ne pouvais pas refuser grand-chose à ta mère, dès que je voyais son sourire, je disais oui. » À ce moment-là, j'ai vu les yeux de mon père briller. Je ne sais pas si je veux connaître cette histoire en fin de compte.

« Aucun de nous n'avait le permis et, un jour, tu es monté dans la voiture, tu voulais jouer et nous t'avons laisser faire, il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal, nous ne savions même pas la démarrer. Seulement, tu l'as fait. Je ne sais pas comment, les enfants de ton âge n'étaient pas sensés avoir développé des facultés. Mais démarrer un voiture ? Qui plus est, sans baguette ?

Ta mère a plongé à l'intérieur de la voiture alors qu'elle allait déjà à vitesse folle, j'étais trop loin pour l'en empêcher ou même pour arrêter la voiture et nos deux baguettes étaient toujours à l'intérieur. Elle t'as entouré de ses bras et t'a protégé des débris de verre lorsque tu es rentré dans un arbre. Elle n'a pas survécu mais toi, tu en avais réchappé avec seulement un œil en moins. »

Non, non, ce n'est pas possible…

« Les médicomages ont tout fait pour le soigner et ils ont réussi, excepté le fait qu'il avait cette faible lueur bleue. À ton réveil,, tout ce que tu voulais savoir était comment allait ta mère et pourquoi elle ne venait pas te voir. J'ai été lache, je n'ai pas pu te dire la vérité. Je t'ai-Je t'ai lancé un sort d'amnésie pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de l'accident. Jamais je n'aurais supporté te voir culpabiliser à propos de la mort de ta mère. Après cela, tu n'as plus jamais été capable de quoi que ce soit concernant la magie. J'ai continué à t'emmener voir différents médicomages pour te soigner mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. »

Alors ma mère ne m'a pas abandonné ? Elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ?

Et soudain tout s'accélère. Elle n'est pas partie parce je l'ai tué. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis responsable de sa mort. Et, avec la vue de mon œil gauche, je retrouve les souvenirs de l'accident. Ma mère se jetant sur moi alors que j'essaie de piloter comme un jeu le véhicule neuf. Son cri lorsque le verre s'incruste dans sa peau. Ses dernières paroles : « Je t'aime Ludovic »…

J'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air, je n'en peux plus, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je vois les meubles et tout ce qui me vient en tête, c'est

 _Wingardium Leviosa_

Tout les objets de la pièce se mettent alors à tourner autour de mon lit, assomant mon père au passage. Frédéric se jette alors sur moi pour me protéger de moi-même. L'histoire se répète... Pris par la peur, je laisse tout tomber, m'assurant d'abord de ne plus toucher personne.

« Je ne voulais pas, j-je suis désolé » j'articule.

« Ce n'est pas grave tout va bien », me rassure mon ami, me serrant contre lui.

Soudain j'ai le tournis et, bien que cette fois-ci tout est immobile, la pièce tourne autour de moi.

« Mais t'es brûlant ! »

« Madame Pomfresh, j'ai besoin d'aide, il a de la fièvre, venez vite », j'entends, dernière chose avant de me laisser tomber dans les ténèbres.


	8. Chapter 8

Je reprends les cours demain. Il était temps. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis alité après tout.

Mon père avait voulu rester mais je lui ai demandé de rentrer. Il y a deux semaines, ma mère était perdue dans la nature. Maintenant, elle est morte et c'est ma faute. Je sais que je ne dois pas culpabiliser, mais j'ai quand même eu besoin de temps seul, pour faire mon deuil. Cette fièvre avait au moins cet avantage, personne n'est venu me voir pendant deux semaines, excepté Anna, qui m'apporte toutes sortes de friandises au goût bizarre.

« Ce sont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue », m'informe-t-elle. « La plupart sont plutôt bonnes mais parfois... »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, j'ai trouvé le goût de ma dragée…

« Choux de Bruxelles » dis-je, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Elle m'avait dit que Fred n'avait pas le temps de venir, qu'il passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque après les cours, pou étudier pour ses examens mais je savais la vérité. Cette fois-là, je lui ai fait peur avec mes pouvoirs et je dois être honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est arrivé et je m'effraie moi-même.

Mes affaires sont prêtes sur mon lit, j'ai prévenu madame Pomfresh de mon départ, je vais pouvoir y aller, je pense. Mais alors, arrive dans la pièce le professeur Flitwick, accompagné de Frédéric, blanc comme un linge et orné de cernes horribles. Lui aurais-je provoqué des cauchemars ?

Le professeur prend alors une plume de sa mallette et me demande de la faire léviter.

« Pardon, profess... » Mais son air menaçant me défend de protester.

Je regarde donc la plume et récite le sort dans ma tête.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_ et, par magie, la plume se soulève doucement pour aller dans les airs.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais », dit-il, soulevant mes interrogations.

« Que voulez-vous di... » je commence avant de me rendre compte, en tournant la tête, que tous les meubles et objets de la pièce lévitaient.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas utiliser la magie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, jeune homme. »

Et je comprends, après tout, j'avais déjà accidentellement heurté mon père la fois dernière et il était clair que je ne savais pas contrôler mes pouvoirs.

« Oh et, dernière chose, vous pouvez remercier votre ami, il a passé la majeure partie de son temps ces quinze derniers jours à rechercher des utilisateurs de magie sans baguette dans les sorciers de l'histoire de Poudlard, ça pourrait vous être utile. »

À ces mots, il s'en va et, à voir les grands yeux de mon ami, il aurait voulu garder ça pour lui.

« Tu n'avais pas à-Enfin, pourquoi as-tu...Je veux dire, merci. » J'arrive finalement à articuler.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose malheureusement, mais il a raison, ça pourrait t'être utile. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir, cependant, j'ai quelque peu perdu la notion du temps et je ne voulais pas revenir les mains vides. »

Il arrivait encore à s'excuser après s'être épuisé à faire toutes ces recherches alors que je restais là dans mon lit à me morfondre.

« Mes sincères condoléances » ajouta-il et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je fonde en larmes. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et tenta de me consoler, un sourire réconfortant se dessinant sur son visage fatigué. J'en avais vraiment besoin, je pense et il me comprenait. Il proposa alors de me raccompagner au dortoir, insistant pour porter mes affaires, ce que je refuse en prenant ma valise mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire. Me prenant la valise des mains, il me dit :

« Tu es toujours en convalescence et tu reprends les cours demain, n'essaye même pas de m'en dissuader. »

Nous montons donc les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre et il se laisse tomber sur son lit. J'enfile mon pyjama et je le vois se relever et se diriger vers la salle commune.

« Je vais faire encore quelques recherches avant de me coucher », me dit-il en baillant mais alors qu'il se met en marche vers la sortie, je me mets devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage, les bras tendus.

« Il est tard et, je suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire et je pense que tu devrais te reposer. »

Remarquant que je me faisais du souci pour lui, il acquiesçe, pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais je vois dans son regard qu'il est contrarié.

Je me mets alors dans mon lit et m'endors presque instantanément après m'être assuré que Frédéric était endormi.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est Noël, enfin. J'attendais ces vacances avec impatience, pas pour rentrer chez moi mais pour arrêter les cours. Ces dernières semaines ont été, comment dire, ennuyeuses. Je devais prendre notes de tout mais ne rien pratiquer, heureusement qu'il y avait les cours de potions...et de balai.

Bizarrement, le balai, ça allait. Il répondait à toutes mes instructions et je me débrouillais pas mal. Enfin bon, j'avais plutôt des soucis de conduite que de magie mais disons que j'avais quand même arraché des félicitations de Madame Bibine. J'étais quand même derrière, loin derrière Frédéric, qui faisait toute sorte d'acrobaties alors que certains en étaient encore à décoller. Parfois, je m'arrête juste pour le regarder virevolter. Annabelle aussi, mais la plupart du temps, c'est juste parce qu'elle est tellement maladroite en vol qu'elle préfère se poser, pour sa propre sécurité-et la nôtre.

Ce matin, c'est donc Noël, je réveille Fred, visiblement étonné que ce ne soit pas l'inverse, comme d'habitude, et je fonce dans la salle commune où tous les cadeaux sont encore entassés sous le sapin. À cet heure-ci, je suis encore le premier, je pense et soudain, quelque chose bondit de sous le sapin et atterrit à mes pieds, tête la première.

« Euh, Anna ? »

« J'ai fini de faire l'inventaire de tous les cadeaux, pff, c'est fatiguant. »

« T'en as reçu tant que ça ? »

« Non, j'ai vérifié ceux de tous les Serdaigles, juste pour classer les cadeaux par élèves, puis par couleur, taille, et sinon par ordre alpha... »

« Est-ce que j'ai reçu quelque chose ? », je l'interromps.

« Oh oui, et ça pourrait te plaire. »

Elle me tend alors un petit paquet allongé -je me demande comment elle peut savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur sans déchirer le papier, elle doit être forte, très forte. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne sous le sapin « parce que de ma faute, tout est en désordre ». Et bientôt je ne vois plus que le bout de sa tête, couvert de cheveux en bataille. Je souris, et entreprends d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

J'y trouve une baguette de couleur blanche et une petite note.

« _Mon garçon,_

 _Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances à Poudlard, après tout, c'est ton premier Noël avec tes camarades._

 _Cette baguette appartenait à ta mère, j'ai pensé que peut-être, enfin essaye-la._

 _Prends soin de toi et ne tombe pas malade,_

 _Bonnes fêtes,_

 _Papa »_

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends », me dit Frédéric, dans mon dos. Je tire alors la baguette de son étui et me concentre. On a appris un sort en classe, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre en pratique.

 _Lumos_ , je chuchote et une lumière blanche apparaît au bout de la baguette. J'essaye à nouveau. Je vise l'un des cadeaux et lance

 _Wingarnium Leviosa_

Frédéric me regarde alors, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu l'as fait, regarde » Et alors, tous les élèves réveiller se mettent à m'applaudir, comme pour me féliciter, mais aussi me montrer que, finalement, j'étais bien l'un des leurs.

Anna s'approcha alors, frappant trois fois lentement dans ses mains.

« Bravo, en effet, Ludo mais, si tu veux mon avis, tu vas remettre ce cadeau où tu l'as trouvé si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des problèmes. »

Elle avait le regard incendiaire et je ne pus que me soumettre à sa requête, déclenchant ainsi le fou rire général.

Je passe les deux semaines suivantes dans la salle du Professeur Flitwick, gentiment prêtée pour rattraper mon retard, avec l'aide de Frédéric. Il est vraiment très doué pour lancer des sorts et, je le sens, les miens sont réduits par la baguette, il faut juste que je canalise mes pouvoirs pour lancer des sorts plus puissants. Au fil des entraînements, j'y arrive, parvenant notamment à faire développer mon tuteur à plus de deux mètres du sol.

« Ça te dirait un duel ? », me propose-t-il alors et j'acquiesce, me sentant prêt à tester mes pouvoirs en situation réelle, mais le regard de Fred me dérange, il a vraiment l'air de vouloir me battre et je ne pense ps qu'il compte se retenir...


	10. Chapter 10

La salle est silencieuse, nous nous collons dos à dos et commençons à faire dix pas chacun de notre côté. Pourquoi ai-je accepter ce défi ? Je vais me ridiculiser. Enfin bon, je continue à avancer, la voix de Fred dans mon dos

« 8,9,... »

 _10_ , je me retourne et lance un stupéfix. Je ne suis pas sensé connaître ce sort mais Fred me l'a appris. Il m'a dit l'avoir appris pendant les vacances. Ils ont croisé un ours en randonnée et ses parents l'ont rapidement calmé. Il a la même idée et nos sorts s'annulent. Nous continuons seulement, ses sorts sont plus puissants, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Il lance alors un expelliarmus, qui éjecte ma baguette au loin. Je pense alors _Accio bagu…_ mais il m'interrompt.

« Ne fais pas ça », dit-il. « Continue sans baguette . »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a en tête mais il ne me laisse pas rêver longtemps, il me bombarde alors de sorts à vitesse incroyable, que je serais incapable de reproduire moi même seulement, sans même que j'y réfléchisse, je met en place un sort _protego_ par la pensée, imperméable à tous ses sorts. Il continue, bouillonnant et, j'avoue, il me fait peur. Pourquoi donc tant d'acharnement ? Je pensais qu'il avait en tête un duel amical.

 _Petrificus totalus_ , je pense, et un morceau de la barrière qui me protège se décolle pour aller toucher mon rival en pleine figure.

Je cours alors ver lui, m'abaisse vers son visage pour m'excuser. Son regard est empli de tristesse et lorsque je lance _Finite incantatem_ , il s'assied et regarde le sol.

« Je ne comprends pas, je lui confie, c'est toi qui a gagné, de loin, tu es vraiment un bon duelliste ! »

Mais il s'emporte.

« Est-ce que ça ressemble à la victoire pour toi? Je veux dire, avec tes capacités, je me dois d'être plus fort, mais ce n'est clairement pas assez, je vais m'entraîner, jusqu'à être aussi fort, non non, plus fort que toi. » Dit-il, le regard plein d'espoir malgré les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce si important ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si ces capacités allaient me faire gagner des points aux examens », je blague.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il si tu perds encore le contrôle ? Qui te protégera contre toi-même ? Je dois en être capable, sinon, sinon… » Mais je ne le laisse pas finir.

« Ce n'est en rien ta responsabilité, lui assurais-je, et je te promets, si jamais tu négliges ta propre sécurité aux profits de la mienne, je te le ferais regretter mille fois. » Et là dessus, je commence à rigoler et, lui aussi. Tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre.

Les cours reprennent le lendemain et enfin, je peux suivre, rattrapant mon retard et dépassant même la plupart des élèves dans toutes les matières. Sauf Fred, bien sûr. Il est tellement bon en tout que ça me dérange. Il n'a aucun point faible, à ce qu'on dirait.

Et, au fil de l'année, il continue de le prouver.

Les examens passés, on apprend que ce sont les poufsouffles qui gagnent la coupe des quatre maisons. Ils la méritent, les élèves ont vraiment travaillé d'arrache-pied et après tout, je n'étais pas au top de ma forme au début de l'année. Comme pur confirmer mes pensées, Anna s'assied soudainement entre Fred et moi, ses bras sur nos épaules et dit avec un sourire malicieux.

« L'année prochaine, c'est notre tour. »

Personne n'a vraiment envie de lui rappeler qu'elle a fait les pires résultat parmi les premières années. Nous acquiesçons et rigolons tous à table, la nourriture du banquet visible dans la bouche ouverte d'Anna.

« Beurk, ferme ta bouche Anna », lui fis remarquer son frère.

« Qu'esche qu'il y a », répond-elle, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Ces vacances vont être les plus longues de ma vie...


	11. Chapter 11

Pour mon anniversaire, j'avais convaincu mon père d'inviter les jumeaux pour le week-end. Il ne suffisait qu'à trouver des lits pour dormir. Finalement, mon père a simplement jeté un sort à mon lit pour qu'il puisse accueillir deux personnes et je me résolus à dormir dans le canapé du salon.

C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour et il me réserve plus d'une surprise. En me levant ce matin, j'attrape le magazine « Le chicaneur » auquel mon père s'est abonné depuis que je lui ai dit que la mère des jumeaux s'en occupait et, surpris, je découvre la couverture.

 _Un élève de Poudlard capable de réaliser de la magie sans baguette_. D'abord confus, je me demande qui cela pourrait être et en le réalisant, je me dépêche de mettre la main sur l'article de deux pages.

Cela parle surtout des sorciers dans l'histoire au début, comme Frédéric me l'avait appris et puis, cela parlait des sorts que j'avais lancé, de ma perte de contrôle et enfin quelques hypothèses sur la source de ces pouvoirs. Mon nom n'avait heureusement pas été mentionné. Il ne fallait pas être bête pour savoir ce qui pourrait m'arriver si l'on découvrait que ce miracle de la magie s'agissait de moi. Surexposition médiatique, expériences humaines, que sais-je ce qui m'attendait. L'article est signé F. Lovegood, Fred avait donc bel et bien écrit cet article. Après tout, il est le seul à connaître tous ces détails et je compte bien le confronter dès qu'il arrive. Mon père descend dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard. En me voyant lui préparer de quoi manger, il fait la moue.

« À quoi ça sert que je me lève si tôt pour te préparer un petit-déjeuner d 'anniversaire si c'est toi qui te lève le premier, hein ? » Et là-dessus, il s'approche, pose un bisou sur mon front et me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Et là dessus, je le vis sortir un paquet de derrière son dos. N l'ouvrant, je vois qu'il s'agit d'une photo encadrée de lui, ma mère et moi.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de la faire développer avant aujourd'hui », me confie-t-il et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'une photo de sorcier et mon moi plus jeune me fait un signe de main en guise de salut. Ma mère me tient dans ses bras et je peux remarquer la ressemblance. Elle aussi a les yeux verts, et les cheveux bruns foncés. Elle me sourit depuis la photo et je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter. Je me tourne alors vers mon père et le prend dans mes bras. J'entends alors la cloche sonner. Les jumeaux sont là. En voyant leur air enjoué et joyeux, je décide de remettre ma conversation avec Frédéric à plus tard. Ils sont arrivés ici par portoloin, leurs parents travaillent en effet aujourd'hui mais ils viennent dimanche pour venir rechercher mes deux amis. Je les accueille à l'intérieur et leur souhaite la bienvenue. Ils me tendent alors leur cadeau, un long paquet mais qui a l'air assez léger.

« Allez, ouvre-le », m'ordonne Anna, impatiente. Je me permets donc de prendre le cadeau de leur main et l'ouvre, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer l'emballage. Voyant le temps que cela prend, elle me l'arrache des mains.

« Rhôô, c'est comme ça qu'on fait », dit-elle en déchirant le papier, laissant apparaître un balai. Un balai…

« Est-ce que c'est un message pour me dire que je ne nettoie pas assez la chambre, Fred ? » je lance, un peu surpris par la découverte de l'outil de nettoyage.

Il ouvre la bouche mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que sa sœur prend la parole :

« Mais non, gros bêta, c'est un balai magique. Tu sais, ce qui est utilisé pour faire du Quidditch et pour voler et tout ça ? » Je comprends enfin, mais je reste bouche bée.

« Mais, je finis par articuler après de longues secondes, il ne fallait pas, je veux dire merci, merci beaucoup » et je les prends tous les deux dans mes bras. Mon père arrive alors dans la pièce avec des boissons pour nos jeunes invités finit par les poser sur la table et dit :

« Je pense que ces jeunes gens aimeraient te voir l'essayer dans le jardin » et là dessus, il me fait un clin d'œil. J'attrape alors mon nouveau moyen de transport et fonce dans le jardin, suivit de près par les jumeaux, qui se tapent dans la main en rigolant.

Je démarre alors et remarque la puissance du balai, bien plus importante que celle des balais de l'école. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur en envoyant mes cadeaux, le mois dernier. Après tout, Faith était une chouette naine, pas moyen d'envoyer de gros cadeaux. Je descend alors de mon balai et vais remercier mes amis encore une fois. Anna sort alors le rappeltout que je lui ai offert et me dis.

« Tu sais, ton cadeau était super bien trouvé ! Je n'arrête pas de me rappeler des choses grâce à lui et... »Devant sa mine interrogatrice, je regarde ledit rappeltout qui prend une couleur rouge.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de...de quoi déjà ? »

« De saluer Faith ? » tente Fred. Sa sœur s'était en effet pris d'affection pour la chouette depuis qu'on était arrivés à Poudlard. Elle aimait s'en occuper plus que son propre rat, qu'elle martyrisait en le changeant de couleur à chaque fois qu'il mordait dans un de ses vêtements.

« Mais oui ! » dit-elle « j'ai oublié de saluer Faith » ajoute-t-elle, comme si elle s'en était rappelé seule. Je lui indique alors la direction de ma chambre, où elle s'empresse d'aller.

« Mon cadeau me plaît beaucoup à moi aussi » dit alors Frédéric. Je lui avait offert des multiplettes, pour pouvoir observer plus en détail les matchs de Quidditch qui avaient lieu à Poudlard.

Soudain, son air change, il a l'air plus sérieux et en même temps, presque honteux.

« Je suis désolé pour l'article » avoue-t-il, « ma mère a trouver les documents que j'avais recueilli sur toi et, croyant me faire une faveur, elle l'a publié sous mon nom, sans me consulter. Je-J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'accéder à mes recherches, je suis désolé, je vais tout faire pour me rattraper. »

Devant son air abattu, toute la colère que j'ai pu ressentir après la lecture de l'article s'envole.

« Eh ben, on dirait que c'est pas moi qui vais me mettre au nettoyage du dortoir », je plaisante. Et, voyant son air toujours aussi sérieux, je le rassure :

« Personne ne saura de qui parle l'article et, de toute façon, si quelqu'un pense que c'est moi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'était un malentendu et que tu t'es trompé, voilà. De toute façon, il n'y a que très peu d'abonnés, tu me l'as dit toi-même. », et ces mots semblent le soulager un peu. Malgré tout, je vais devoir être très vigilant à partir de la rentrée.


	12. Chapter 12

Il est tard et, après le repas d'anniversaire que m'a préparé mon père, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller me coucher. J'accompagne mes amis dans ma chambre, où mon lit désormais adapté pour deux personnes les attend.

« Hum, voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir à deux, mon père n'a trouvé aucune autre solution. Je vais dormir dans le canapé en bas alors, si vous avez un problème, venez me trouver. »

Anna prend alors un air malicieux.

« ...Ou alors, me reprend-elle , je vais dormir dans le canapé et vous dormez ensemble dans ton lit. Après tout, je suis une dame, je ne peux pas partager mon lit comme ça avec un autre garçon, hum hum.»

J'explose alors de rire et remarque l'air ennuyé de Fred.

« Bon et bien, puisque c'est réglé, je me prépare dans la salle de bain et je vous laisse, bonne nuit. »

Elle se prépare alors et je me retourne vers mon ami.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Étonné par ma question, il répond :

« Euh, non pas du tout, bien sûr que non, ça nous donnera l'occasion de parler, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, après tout. »

Je me sens rassuré et file dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Fred m'y suit.

Malgré le sort que le Professeur Flitwick m'a montré pour cacher mon œil bleu, je suis toujours paniqué à chaque fois que je me regarde dans le miroir. Après tout, si quelque chose pouvait bien dire à tout le monde

« Eh, regardez, je suis le sorcier bizarre dont le magazine vous a informé », c'est bien un œil qui change de couleur d'une année à l'autre.

Flitwick m'avait assuré que le sortilège tiendrait même si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs spéciaux mais Frédéric m'a informé que, pendant notre duel, il avait vu une lueur bleue dans mon œil gauche. Mieux valait être prudent, donc.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que Fred m'observe me dévisager dans le miroir.

« Je ferais tout pour garder ton secret, je te le jure », m'assure-t-il, l'air grave.

Malgré mes inquiétudes, je lui souris.

« Pour l'heure, allons dormir, tu veux bien ? »

À peine glissé sous les couvertures, je plonge dans un profond sommeil.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain matin par une délicieuse odeur qui sort de la cuisine.

Je descend donc et découvre Anna qui met la table dans la salle à manger, Fred occupé à cuire des pancakes. Mon père semble vouloir donner un coup de main, mais Anna l'arrête :

« Vous, vous restez à table, vous mangez ce qu'on vous donne et vous acceptez nos remerciements pour l'accueil, d'accord ? »

« Mais, ce n'est pas à vous à- »

Mais elle l'interrompt en le menaçant avec la cuillère qu'elle tient en main.

« Pas un geste ! » et, au regard qu'elle lui jette, j'ai l'impression que mon père pourrait se liquéfier sur place.

« Allons, Anna » intervient Frédéric, « sois plus polie avec notre hôte. »

« Mais, c'est ce que je fais ! » répond-elle, rapprochant dangereusement la cuillère du visage de son frère.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu pourrais aller chercher Ludo, le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » dis-je alors, descendant le dernier escalier. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »

Anna prend alors la parole

« Fred et moi, on a pensé vous faire une surprise en vous faisant le petit déjeuner pour vous remercier de l'accueil. Viens t'asseoir. » me demande-t-elle alors.

« Voilà, attention, c'est chaud » dit Fred en amenant une assiette débordant de Pancakes.

Nous mangeons alors, et je vois dans les yeux de mon père que ça lui fait chaud au cœur de voir que j'ai des amis qui prennent autant soin de moi. Comme s'il voulait mettre les choses au clair, Fred lance alors :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Votre fils est entre de bonnes mains. » Mon père acquiesce et je comprends alors qu'il se faisait du souci quand à ma sécurité à Poudlard. Il a sûrement dû lire l'article.

Le reste de la journée a été plutôt animé. Entre course contre la montre et démonstration d'acrobaties sur le balai-Fred voulait nous montrer les nouveaux tours qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances-, nous étions plutôt fatigué quand les parents des jumeaux sont arrivés pour les rechercher.

Mon père a été plutôt froid, ce que la Madame Lovegood n'a pas semblé remarqué. Elle portait de drôles de lunettes et a conseillé à mon père de traiter la maison contre les nargoles, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de mon père. Ils s'étaient alors téléportés chez eux grâce au portoloin avec lequel ils étaient arriver.

Dans mon lit, je ressasse les souvenirs de la journée, heureux d'avoir pu inviter les jumeaux à la maison.

La rentrée, c'est dans une semaine, mes livres sont prêt, comme toutes mes affaires en fait, j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard même si, je dois l'avouer, j'ai quelques inquiétudes. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà découvert mon secret ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? Je décide d'ignorer ces pensées et m'endors alors profondément.

Mon réveil sonne. C'est le grand jour. Pour moi, c'est comme une première rentrée à Poudlard puisque l'année dernière, je n'ai intégré l'école que quelques jours après les autres. Mes affaires sont déjà dans la voiture depuis la veille. Je réveille mon père, me prépare rapidement et nous voilà partis pour mes inquiétudes ont disparues, remplacées par l'excitation de monter dans le Poudlard Express, cette fois-ci rempli d'élèves pour notre allez-simple vers le collège.


	13. Chapter 13

En fin de compte, on se retrouve à trois dans le même wagon que l'année précédente, à feuilleter des bouquins, discuter et rigoler. J'aimerais qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours, mais le train s'arrête alors, mettant fin à mes rêvasseries. On est arrivés. On amène nos valises dans nos chambres respectives. Heureusement, je suis toujours le colocataire de Fred. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa présence me rassure, je n'ai pas envie d'être mis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En y réfléchissant, il fait quand même tout le ménage dans la chambre, plie mes vêtements, les range quand ils reviennent de chez les elfes de maison. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, et, au début, quand je lui ai dit que ça me gênais et que je préférais qu'il arrête, il m'a simplement répondu : « Et moi, ça me gênerait de vivre dans une porcherie. » Puis, voyant mon air surpris, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, ça me détend même. Je fais ça quand j'ai étudié pendant une longue période et, une fois que j'ai fini, je peux me remettre au travail. » Et il finit par me gracier dans grand sourire. Il m'effraie un peu parfois. Il ne tourne pas rond. Je suis sûr qu'être avec un autre élève le soulagerait mais quand j'ai énoncé l'idée, il m'a regardé d'un air fâché et a lâché d'un air glacial : « Si je ne te plais pas comme colocataire, il va falloir faire une demande auprès du préfet, d'ici là, je reste là. » Je n'ai, bien sûr, pas insisté, certain de l'avoir fâché alors que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention.

Après quelque semaines de cours, j'ai accumulé un certain retard et je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon essai sur « Les propriétés magiques de la mandragore ». Fred n'est pas là, ce qui m'étonne. À y réfléchir, je pense que j'ai toujours assumé qu'il était à la bibliothèque quand il n'était pas avec moi. Moi, je préfère de loin aller faire un tour dans le parc où jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec quiconque se trouve dans la salle commune. Parfois, je vais dans ma chambre et je me couche dans mon lit pendant des heures, sans rien faire… Je me demanderai encore pourquoi j'ai autant de retard.

Fred n'a jamais voulu me passer ses devoirs pour recopier. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, je sais qu'en fin de compte ça ne me rendrait pas service et puis, ce serait injuste qu'il ait à travailler autant alors que je ne fais que paresser. Je décide de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour cette année et me replonge dans mon devoir.

Quand je sors de la bibliothèque, il fait déjà sombre dehors. Le soleil est bas dans le ciel. Je d'aller me promener dans le parc, d'où je peux apercevoir notre équipe de Quidditch à travers la fenêtre. Ils rentrent justement dans les vestiaires. Au moment où je veux tourner la tête pour continuer à avancer, je remarque une tête blonde bien familière parmi l'équipe. Est-ce...Fred ?! J'aperçois alors sa sœur dans les gradins, elle me fait signe. Faisant bien attention de passer par l'arrière pour ne pas me faire remarquer par l 'équipe, je la rejoins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » je lui demande.

« L'année dernière, Fred s'est fait repérer par le capitaine pour ses talents pour le balai. Cet été, il a reçu une lettre pour lui demander s'il voulait s'entraîner avec l'équipe, ce qu'il fait depuis la rentrée. Son premier match, c'est samedi », me dit-elle, distraite, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas du dire ça, elle disparaît alors, me fuyant pour ne pas m'en dire plus.

Plus déçu que fâché, je me demande pour quelle raison Frédéric ne voudrait pas me mettre au courant. Je veux dire, il a quand même intégré l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est pas rien. Je ne sais même pas quel est son rôle. Pas que je m'intéresse plus que ça à ce sport d'habitude mais si mon meilleur ami fait la fierté de la maison, j'aimerais quand même bien assister à ses matches, voire même à ses entraînements.

Mais alors je réalise. Peut-être que c'est ça le problème justement. Peut-être qu'il n'a juste pas envie que je sois toujours dans ses pattes, peut-être qu'il a juste envie que je le laisse tranquille, de temps à autre. Je décidé d'attendre samedi avant de le confronter. Qui sait, il n'a peut-être aussi juste pas eu l'occasion de m'en parler.

Mais samedi arrive et, alors que son matche commence moins d'une heure plus tard. Il quitte la salle commune. Occupé à lire la gazette des sorciers dans un fauteuil de la salle vide, je lui lance, presque dans un murmure :

« Bonne chance. » et la porte se referme derrière lui avant qu'il ait une chance de répondre.


	14. Chapter 14

Après avoir attendu 5 minutes pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser sur le chemin, je décide d'aller voir le match de Fred malgré tout. Après tout, je me suis rattrapé niveau devoirs et je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Je m'installe à côté d'Anna, qui avait gardé une place pour moi à ses côtés.

Les joueurs s'avancent sur le terrain. Tout le monde autour de moi se met à applaudir avec engouement et je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas ma place. Seulement, j'apprécie de venir supporter mon ami, et ça, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. J'aperçois Frédéric, anxieux, il regarde dans les gradins à la recherche de sa sœur probablement et, quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, son air change. Loin d'avoir l'air paniqué, il semble déborder d'énergie et saute sur son balai pour faire ses acrobaties. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu si sûr de lui et soudain, je me rend compte que je ne sais même pas à quel poste il joue.

« Il est gardien » m'informe Anna. « Il va tous les massacrer aujourd'hui ! Vas-y Fred, casse leur la tronche ! », hurle-t-elle alors, m'obligeant à couvrir mes oreilles. Les Poufsouffles s'avancent alors à leur tour. Le gradin situé en face du nôtre se met alors à exploser en cris, acclamations et encouragements.

Le match commence alors et les Serdaigles marquent les premiers. Les poufsouffles contre-attaquent et égalise. Fred me jette un regard, inquiet et lorsque je lui fait signe en souriant bêtement, il semble alors se réveiller et commence à faire le tour de ses trois goals. Les poursuiveurs se mettent alors en tête de marquer le plus possible pour éviter de mettre la pression sur Fred. De son côté, il arrête de nombreux tirs adverses, s'attirant à chaque fois les acclamations de la maison entière.

En définitive, les serdaigles récupèrent le vif d'or et le score s'immobilise avec 280-50. Les coéquipiers de Fred s'élancent alors sur lui pour le soulever, symbolisant son important rôle dans la victoire.

Anna soupire de soulagement.

« Au début, il ne voulait pas que tu viennes » me confie-t-elle. « Il était vraiment nerveux pour son premier match et sa première idée, c'était de ne pas te décevoir. Tu sais, il a sa fierté. Mais tu comprends, il pensait qu'il lui aurait été impossible de se concentrer correctement sur le match avec cette idée-là en tête. Malgré tout, tu as bien fait de venir. Tu as pu le voir triompher, comme il le souhaitait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça lui tenait tant à cœur alors que tu n'y connais rien au Quidditch enfin bon, l'important c'est que tu ais pu venir le soutenir, n'est-ce pas ?», finit-elle par avouer.

Dire que j'aurais pu faire tout rater. Je m'en veux, à quel point puis-je être égoïste. Ce sport ne m'intéresse même pas et j'aurais pu faire rater les chances de réussite de Fred. Quel abruti je fais.

Je remercie Anna pour tout et file dans le dortoir.

J'entends les cris d'acclamations venant d'en bas mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Fred n'a pas nettoyé la chambre cette semaine, c'est ma chance de me rattraper. La fête en l'honneur de la victoire des Serdaigles ne fait que commencer et je suis à quatre pattes, passant le balai sous le lit de Frédéric pourtant, quelqu'un ouvre la porte, sans prévenir. Me laissant mourir de honte pendant de longues secondes, Fred finit par fermer la porte derrière lui et me demande.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La fête bat son plein en bas. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas prévenu mais je suis content que tu sois venu au match », dit-il, le sourire prêt à se transformer en fou rire au prochain faux pas de ma part.

« Je suis occupé à nettoyer la chambre, vois-tu. »je lui dis sur un ton condescendant.

Je finis par soupirer, fatigué par mon propre comportement.

« Je savais que tu voulais pas de moi au match, et je suis venu quand même. Je-J'aurais pu tout faire rater pour toi. Anna m'a expliqué tout à l'heure à quel point tu étais nerveux et je-je voulais faire en sorte de me rattraper vis-à-vis de cela. »

Entendant cela, Fred s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main sur ma tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait fort grandi pendant l'été, il avait bien une tête en plus que moi. Il me dit alors :

« Tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça, viens t'amuser avec tout le monde, en bas. De plus, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas et, en fin de compte, c'est à toi que je dois ma victoire.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il ajoute :

« Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas rattraper tout ces souaffles tout à l'heure. » Puis, en s'éloignant, il me dit :

« Maintenant, range ce balai et descends dans la salle commune. » et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Décidément, ce fut une drôle de journée.


	15. Chapter 15

Les vacances de Noël arrivent. Les jumeaux rentrant chez eux pour les fêtes, j'ai décidé de faire de même. Mon père n'est pas encore au courant, je lui enverrai une lettre plus tard. Je suis content de rentrer quelques temps mais, passer deux semaines sans mes deux camarades, ça me fait bizarre. Après tout, je passe une bonne partie de mon temps avec Fred et, pendant ses entraînement de Quidditch ou ses sessions d'études, je reste avec Anna le plus souvent, quand elle n'est pas avec ses copines à fantasmer à propos du professeur de botanique, un ancien membre de l'ordre du phœnix.

Je rentre donc à la maison en train. J'ai oublié d'envoyer un hibou à mon père, je me suis donc promis de préparer moi-même le repas de Noël de ce soir.

Arrivé, je frappe à la porte mais personne ne répond. J'entre donc, déverrouillant la porte par la pensée : _Alohomora_

Personne ne semble être présent. J'entends alors du bruit dans la chambre de mon père. J'y entre et vois une femme étrangement vêtue préparer une valise.

Pensant à un cambriolage, je sors immédiatement ma baguette. Je pourrais lui lancer de la magie sans en avoir l'usage mais je suis dans ma maison et, vu mon niveau de contrôle, je préfère l'utiliser. De plus, avec les magazines, j'ai plutôt intérêt à garder le profil bas. J'ouvre donc la porte en grand et demande :

« Où est mon père ? », la baguette devant moi, l'air le plus menaçant possible.

« C'est toi, Ludovic ? » me répond-elle, me faisant douter de ses intentions.

« Qu 'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi, et où est mon père ? », j'insiste.

Son visage changea d'expression, passant de la surprise à l'air le plus désolé que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

« Je suis venu récupérer des affaires pour lui, viens, on va aller le voir » me dit-elle et sur ces mots, elle emporte la valise et me tend son autre main pour que je la suive.

Je ne comprends pas, mon père emménagerais chez cette femme ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Je suis l'intruse jusqu'à sa voiture de moldu. Malgré mon dégoût pour ces machines, je monte à l'intérieur et reste silencieux pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai peur de mal comprendre » je finis par lâcher, trop curieux pour rester muet, « vous habitez l'hôpital ? »

Mais pourquoi donc mon père la suivrait là-bas.

« Non, j'y travaille », me répond-elle sortant la valise du coffre. Elle me demande alors de la suivre et me conduit jusqu'à une chambre où mon père se repose.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais votre fils était chez vous, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Pas ce soir. »

Mon père a vraiment mauvaise mine et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Il me fait signe de m'approcher.

Il m'explique alors tout. Comment il a découvert sa maladie l'année précédente, comment il a essayé de la combattre, comment il a laissé tomber le traitement pour les grandes vacances pour ne pas m'inquiéter et pouvoir rester à la maison avec moi, comment il était désolé de ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire ça après tout ce qui m 'était déjà tombé dessus.

Comment il était certain que ses jours étaient comptés et qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au printemps.

« Je suis désolé, Ludo, je suis tellement désolé » Sur ce, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'il m'aime, que rien ne changerais jamais ça, qu'il est content que je sois rentré pour les fêtes mais que, si c'était trop dur pour moi, je n'avais pas à assister à ses derniers jours.

« Je reste papa, je resterai, je te le promets, je t'aime aussi. » Je me retire alors de son étreinte et propose d'aller lui chercher un café, lui qui adore ça.

Je sors alors dans le couloir à la recherche d'une machine à café, je ne peux pas pleurer, je dois rester fort, pour lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, que je ne voulais pas être orphelin, qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul mais je sais que c'est la chose la plus cruelle que j'aurais pu lui faire. Je tombe finalement sur une machine, y insère une pièce et prend le gobelet de café. Je l'apporte à mon père, il le boit en silence et me demande si cela ne me dérange pas qu'il se repose. Je vais donc dans le couloir. Il est vraiment très faible. La femme qui m'a conduit s'approche alors et, tandis que je relève la tête, je m'aperçois que mes joues sont trempées. Elle me demande de la suivre et m'emmène dans un petit bureau, muni d'un frigo d'où elle sort une boisson chocolatée qu'elle me tend.

« Ton père m'a tout raconté », me confie-t-elle.

« Je sais pour la magie, pour ta mère et pour le fait que, pour la majeure partie de l'année, tu es logé au collège où tu étudies. »

Pourquoi mon père aurait-il dit tout cela à une étrangère ?

« Je suis Sibylle, son infirmière »,ajoute-t-elle, remarquant mon air perdu.

« Enfin voilà », continue-t-elle, « je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais ton père me fait confiance et, enfin, il m'a proposé d'être ta tutrice une fois qu'il serait parti », elle me dit ça en regardant vers sa propre tasse de café, sûrement inquiète de ma réponse.

« Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? » je lui répond et là dessus, je retourne dans la chambre de mon père.

J'ai demandé à Sibylle si je pouvais rester pour la nuit et elle m'a installé un lit dans la chambre de mon père. On a mangé le repas de l'hôpital et on a regardé la télévision en se racontant ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois et pour finir, il s'est endormi, un sourire sur le visage. J'ai donc ramené les couvertures sur lui et suis allé directement dans mon lit.

Maintenant, il m'est impossible de dormir. En fait, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'enrouler dans mes couettes, me tourner vers le mur et pleurer le plus silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Le lendemain matin, mon père ne se réveille pas lorsque l'infirmière vient déposer son petit-déjeuner. Elle appelle alors des médecins pour vérifier son état et il me font sortir de la chambre, toujours somnolent.

Je vais voir l'infirmière la plus proche et demande après Sibylle. Elle m'informe qu'elle ne prend son service qu'à midi. Je regarde alors l'horloge au mur et remarque qu'il est à peine 6h30. Je demande si je peux l'appeler via le téléphone de l'infirmière. Elle compose alors le numéro et me le passe. Elle décroche alors immédiatement.

« Oui allô ? »

« Oui, c'est Ludo » je lui dis, la voix tremblante .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton père va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, l'infirmière n'a pas réussi à le réveillé ce matin et depuis, les docteurs sont dans sa chambre et ils m'empêchent de le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'arrive tout de suite », me dit-elle, en raccrochant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les médecins sont toujours enfermé dans la chambre de mon père, je somnole un peu sur le banc à côté de sa chambre. Sibylle arrive alors, elle s'installe à côté de moi. Elle me réconforte et je me dis que peut-être, elle sait ce qu'il se passe. Les médecins sortent alors de la chambre et me voyant, ils m'informent que mon père est dans le coma, qu'il ne se réveillera probablement pas et qu'il était temps que je lui fasse mes adieux, tant qu'il était encore là.

Je pensais avoir plus de temps, je voulais lui dire au revoir comme il faut. Je me lève et me précipite dans la chambre désormais ouverte de mon père. Mais j'y pense, je suis peut-être assez doué pour le faire revenir. Je pense lors à tous les sorts de soins que je connais, me concentrant sur mon père pour espérer qu'ils l'atteignent. J'ouvre les yeux, rien n'y fait. Je n'ai plus qu'a lui dire au revoir. Je m'approche alors, le serre dans mes bras. Les larmes se forment alors au bord de mes yeux mais je les laisse couler. Je finis par le lâcher, lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et sort de la chambre.

« Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire » j'informe Sibylle, assez compréhensive pour rester hors de la chambre pendant tout ce temps ? Elle acquiesce et tandis que je reviens dans la chambre, en jetant ma canette dans la poubelle la plus proche de la chambre, je l'entends parler à mon père :

« … et je vous assure que je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il reste ou pas avec moi. Votre fils a eu de la chance de vous avoir, vous êtes un père formidable, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Vous pouvez vous reposez maintenant, je veille sur lui. » Sur ces mots, je fonds en larmes et me jette dans les bras de l'infirmière.

Je pense que je vais accepter sa proposition.


	16. Chapter 16

« Non, c'est faux ! Tu mens ! Pourquoi tu mens ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! » et je m'en vais trouver refuge dans ma chambre.

Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est sûrement une erreur. Ils ont du intervertir les numéros de chambre ou quelque chose.

Mon père n'est pas mort. S'il était mort, je le saurais, non ?

Il va se réveiller, les docteurs se sont trompés. Après tout, c'est un sorcier, mon père. Alors, ils se sont sûrement trompés. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ce sont des moldus après tout, ils n'en peuvent rien, hein ?

Ou bien c'est un coup monté de Sibylle. Elle a tout mis en œuvre et en fait, mon père n'est même pas malade. Je vais juste me préparer pour aller le voir à l'hôpital et il sera réveillé, hein ?

J'enfile mes chaussures et cours à travers ma maison pour sortir avant qu'elle ne me voie.

Je me faufile au dehors de la maison et commence à courir, sous la pluie en direction de l'hôpital. Je ne dois rien lui dire, à Sibylle. Après tout, si elle est dans le coup, elle trouvera forcément un moyen de tout gâcher mais moi je le sais, hein, que mon père il va bien. Après tout, ces dernières semaines, son état n'avait pas changé alors, il est impossible qu'il soit mort comme ça, hein ?

J'arrive à l'hôpital à peine une demi-heure plus tard, trempé mais c'est pas grave, mon père sera là, après tout.

Je cours à travers le couloir de l'entrée, m'attirant les foudres de la personne en charge du nettoyage en mouillant le carrelage fraîchement nettoyé. J'arrive à l'ascenseur ou je prie pour que personne d'autre ne rentre et, alors que les portes se ferment, j'aperçois ma baby-sitter de l'autre côté du couloir. Mince, elle a été plus rapide, avec sa machine de moldu mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais arriver avant elle chez mon père et tout ira bien.

J'arrive à son étage, je fonce, manque de m'étaler, me rattrape de justesse et arrive à sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte.

« Papa, je suis l... » La chambre est vide et, à en juger par l'odeur qui s'en échappe, elle a été nettoyée pour pouvoir accueillir quelqu'un d'autre. Je sors de là et vais trouver l'infirmière la plus proche.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que mon père a été déplacé ? » Et soudain, je comprends.

« Il a pu sortir, finalement, c'est ça, hein, dites-moi, madame, s'il vous plait. »

Elle me regarde, interrogative puis semble me reconnaître :

« Oh mais tu es le petit protégé de Sibylle, ce qui veut dire que ton père est... » elle jete un regard vers la chambre et son air change. Elle s'assied sur le banc et me demande de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle a l'air vraiment triste, alors je m'exécute, et je l'écoute.

Elle me raconte que mon père est parti, qu'il ne reviendra pas, qu'il est dans un endroit meilleur à présent, qu'il ne souffre plus, elle tente alors de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me mentir aujourd'hui ? »

En me relevant, je glisse sur la flaque qui s'est formée sous moi et je tombe mais, étrangement, je n'atteins pas le sol. Des bras semblent me soutenir, m'évitant de me fracasser la tête sur le banc. Je me retourne alors et vois Sibylle. Comment ose-t-elle me toucher ? J'essaye d'échapper à son étreinte.

« Ludovic ! » hurle-t-elle, incitant ainsi tout le monde dans le couloir, patients comme aides soignantes à se taire et je remarque les larmes à peines séchées sur ses joues.

Je m'arrête. C'est la première fois que je l'entends hausser le ton.

« Ludovic, continue-t-elle, ton père est mort ! » Et, quand je l'entends, de manière si brute, je ne peux plus l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Il est vraiment… ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée » et elle se remet à pleurer.

Je la serre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je n'ose rien dire, je ne peux rien dire. Je garde les yeux grand ouverts mais aucune larme ne sort.

Mon père m'a laissé seul.

L'enterrement se déroule ce matin, j'ai évité d'y penser ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas prévenu les jumeaux de ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai juste envoyé un hibou à l'école pour dire que je recommencerai les cours un peu plus tard parce que j'étais malade. Je descend dans la salle à manger, où je trouve tous les jours Sibylle affairée à me préparer un petit déjeuner décent.

Ça ne me manque pas vraiment de ne plus devoir préparer les repas moi-même. La plupart du temps, elle arrive à se libérer pour les soupers mais je sais que ce n'est qu temporaire, le métier d'infirmière a ses inconvénients. Elle me raconte son rêve de la nuit, comme à son habitude. C'est quand même dingue de faire des rêves toutes les nuits, non ? Tout ne doit pas bien tourner dans sa tête. À cette pensée, je souris. Un peu. Mais le sourire satisfait mêlé de pitié de Sibylle me rappelle immédiatement pourquoi c'était si dur pour moi de sourire, ou même d'avoir une pensée positive aujourd'hui. Au fond, je sais qu'elle veut juste que je surmonte ça et que je fasse mon deuil. Elle ne comprend pas. À vrai dire, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Mon père est parti. C'est affreux, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant que j'en ai la certitude, à quoi bon me battre. Il est mort, je ne peux rien y faire.

Sibylle m'avait demandé si je voulais parler pendant la cérémonie. À quoi bon, ce sera juste elle et moi, je n'ai prévenu personne d'autre et, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si il avait gardé des contacts avec ses amis sorciers. De son côté, elle n'aurait pas pu prévenir grand monde, c'est une moldue.

J'avais préparé une tenue noire, pour l'occasion. C'est idiot, dans un sens, de devoir s'habiller en noir, à un enterrement. À quoi ça sert. Je me sens idiot à l'idée d'avoir dû retourner touts mes affaires pour y trouver quelque chose d'approprié. Sibylle aussi, à en croire le désordre dans le salon. Elle n'a pas voulu emménager dans la chambre de mon père, malgré mon autorisation. Elle a gardé son ancien appartement. Après tout, j'allais laisser a maison moi aussi, dès demain. Elle a beau insister pour que je reste quelques jours de plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Rester ici ne me rendra pas mon père et ça ne me réconfortera sûrement pas. Au moins, les cours allaient me changer les idées.

Je boucle ma ceinture. On y va. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Je réalise que je suis en chemin pour aller dire au revoir à la dépouille de mon père. Sibylle a pris un sac grand format, où elle a fourré des dizaines de paquets de mouchoirs. Elle a fait la forte jusque là, mais je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas garder ses larmes quand elle dira au revoir à mon père. Elle a beau ne l'avoir connu que pendant quelques mois, elle s'y était quand même attachée. Ou bien, c'est pour moi, qu'elle est triste. Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte pas pleurer. Pas que je compte m'en empêcher ou quoi que ce soit. Si ça venait, je préfère que ça sorte. Le fait est que je n'ai pas versé une larme depuis qu'il est mort. Je suis triste et je me sens mal de ne pas pleurer alors que la personne la plus cher à mes yeux vient de s'éteindre mais rien n'y fait, je n'ai pas le besoin de pleurer, ni même d'en parler. Je veux juste, je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul, ces temps-ci. Je ne réfléchis pas forcément, je ne fais rien en fait, je reste dans ma chambre, recroquevillé sur moi-même et je regarde par la fenêtre. Comme maintenant, dans la voiture. Quelle temps, quand même. Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir depuis trois jours.

Arrivés au cimetière, je sors, muni de mon parapluie, et me dirige vers l'emplacement de la tombe qu'on lui a attribué. Seul un prêtre nous y attend, je pense. Sibylle lui avait demandé alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne soit croyant, pas même mon père.

On approche de l'endroit. Juste en dessous d'un saule pleureur. C'était un bel endroit. J'aperçois pourtant trois parapluies. Ce sont les jumeaux, ils sont habillés en noir et ils me saluent avec un sourire des plus réconfortants. Je n'ai jamais vu Anna avoir l'air si désolée, ça ne lui réussi pas. Elle s'approche de moi, prend ma main dans la sienne et me souhaite bon courage. Je la remercie. Je me retourne vers Fred.

« Il ne fallait pas veni... »

Mais il me serre dans ses bras, faisant tomber son parapluie. Je lâche le mien à mon tour, par surprise.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père », me souffla-t-il. Je ne réagis pas. Quand il me lâche, j'arrive à peine à murmurer « Merci.. ». À vrai dire, cette étreinte m'a fait plus de bien que n'importe quoi d'autre ces derniers jours. Le corbillard arrive et quatre hommes en sortent pour sortir le cercueil du coffre. En voyant le boite de bois passer devant moi, mon cœur se serre. La main de mon ami rencontre la mienne et je la serre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Le prêtre commence alors la cérémonie et je la lâche enfin, le regardant pour m'excuser mais il me fait comprendre que ce n'est rien.. Le prêtre dit de très belle choses mais il ne connaissait même pas mon père, pas étonnant que ça ne me fasse ni feu ni froid. Sibylle prend alors la parole, expliquant que, même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis très peu, mon père était de loin le patient le plus agréable qu'elle ait rencontré. Elle se lance alors dans l'explication d'une anecdote mais personne n'en comprend la fin, tant elle pleure. Je savais que ça arriverait. Ça me fait quand même chaud au cœur. Anna demande alors si elle peut dire un mot :

« Je ne connaissais pas Monsieur le papa de Ludovic depuis très longtemps. Mais il était très gentil. Je peux vous dire que c'était un merveilleux mangeur de pancakes et qu'il savait comment monter un balai. Je lui souhaite donc un merveilleux voyage vers l'inconnu parce qu'il ne mérite rien de moins. Merci Monsieur pour avoir été un si bon hôte envers nous. » Et je lui souris. Ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la visite des jumeaux pendant l'été.

Frédéric enchaîne. À ma grande surprise, mes deux amis avaient tous les deux préparé quelque chose à dire pour mon père. Je dois les remercier, c'est vraiment un beau geste.

« Monsieur Thomas, vous étiez une personne extraordinaire. Comment je le sais ? Parce que vous avez élevé un fils extraordinaire.

Monsieur Thomas, j'aimerais vous remercier. Vous remercier d'avoir mis sur mon chemin une personne si gentille si attachante et si généreuse que votre fils. Et parce qu'il a toutes ces qualités, je vous admire.

Monsieur Thomas, le père de mon meilleur ami, vous pouvez partir la conscience tranquille, je vous assure de garantir la sécurité de votre héritage. Car vous vivrez toujours dans son cœur, et dans le nôtre.

Faîtes bonne route, monsieur Thomas. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'était un très bel hommage à mon père. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Sibylle est encore en train de pleurer, émue par le discours des jumeaux, il faudrait peut-être aller la consoler.

Tiens ? Je-Je pleure aussi, à présent. Les larmes chaudes qui coulent sur mes joues se différenciant facilement des gouttes gelées de la pluie. Anna m'apporte alors un mouchoir et Fred pose sa main sur mon épaule, pour me montrer qu'il est là, que tout va bien. Je me lâche alors, laissant aller mes sanglots. Anna se met elle aussi à pleurer et nous restons là pendant de longues minutes. J'en avais besoin. De ça, d'eux. Quand je me reprends finalement, le prêtre est déjà parti. Sibylle nous emmène tous au restaurant.

« Au fait, comment avez-vous su… ? »

« Maman est journaliste, tu te souviens ? » dit Anna.

« En fait, ajouta Fred, elle était venue pour s'excuser à propos de l'article à plusieurs reprises et elle a fini par apprendre qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il y a quelque jours, elle a décidé d'aller le voir mais il était trop tard. Quand elle est rentrée, elle nous a dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de nous et, nous voilà. »

Note pour plus tard, remercier Mme Lovegood. Les jumeaux finissent par s'en aller, non sans m'étreindre une dernière fois chacun à leur tour avant de partir.

Je rentre alors avec Sibylle. Je lui demande qu'elle s'installe dans la chambre de mon père. Après tout, elle avait été entièrement nettoyée avant son départ à l'hôpital et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. Contre toute attente, elle acquiesça. Je finis par me jeter dans mon lit. Quelle journée, je pense, essuyant une dernière larme.

« Tu vas me manquer, Papa. »

Mais pour la première fois depuis sa mort, je ne me sens pas seul. Je m'endors certain que, d'où qu'il soit, il veille sur moi. Avant, toutefois, je règle mon alarme.

Demain, je retourne à Poudlard. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure des idées de reprendre les cours après tout cela mais je sais aussi que j'y trouverai tout le soutien dont j'aurai besoin.

Et pendant toute la nuit, je revis mes meilleurs instants avec mon père en rêve. Il va me manquer...


	17. Chapter 17

La vie reprend son cours. Après tout, je n'avais pas beaucoup de nouvelles de mon père quand j'étais ici, à Poudlard alors pourquoi me manque-t-il tant ?

« Euh, Ludo » m'appelle Fred, « Faith est là. »

Effectivement, en levant la tête j'aperçois ma chouette, exténuée, se jeter sur moi avec un paquet plus que conséquent.

Après m'être assuré que ma chouette va bien, j'ouvre le sachet où je trouve une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre et y trouve un message de Sibylle.

« Salut Ludovic.

J'ai oublié de te demander si je pouvais envoyer tout et n'importe quoi avec la chouette. Puis, je me suis dit, c'est sûrement une chouette magique donc elle pouvait bien porter ce que je t'envoie.

En bref, je me suis décidée à apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie et, comme y'a personne ici pour manger ce que je prépare, je te les envoie. Dis-moi si t'en veux d'autre. N'hésite pas à partager avec tes amis, j'en ai peut-être fait de trop.

N'oublie pas de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles sinon, je t'envoie une beuglante. Eh non, ça ne m'a pas échappé. Enfin, il faudrait encore que je sache comment en trouver. Te rends pas malade à manger tous mes gâteaux d'un coup par gourmandise, quand même.

Bon amusement,

Ta tutrice d'enfer.

Ps : J'ai pensé à m'installer définitivement à la maison, je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses, on en reparlera la prochaine fois que tu rentres, d'accord ? »

Là-dessus, j'ouvre le sachet associé à la lettre qui s trouve renfermer des...des cupcakes ?

L'aspect, disons « original » de ceux-ci ne me donne pas réellement d'en manger mais avec tout le soucis qu'elle s'est fait pour les préparer, je m'efforce d'en prendre un et passe le sac à Frédéric en lui offrant, ainsi qu'à sa sœur, d'en prendre quelques uns. Frédéric décline, prétextant un mal de ventre mais Anna accepte, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je mords dans mon cupcake au chocolat et faillis le recracher. Le temps que j'avale l'immonde mixture farineuse et me serve un verre d'eau, Anna s'était déjà resservie.

« Bon dieu, c'est un cordon bleu Sibylle, tu pourrais pas lui demander d'en faire plus ? » me dit-elle, la bouche pleine de morceau de cupcakes en chocolat.

« Euh oui, bien sûr, tu peux avoir ceux-là en tout cas. »

À ces mots, elle hurle de joie, faisant tomber tout un tas de miettes dans son assiette, qu'elle n'hésite pas à remettre en bouche. L'appétit coupé, je décide de retourner dans ma chambre. C'est déjà samedi et le match de quidditch comment dans deux heures, ce qui me laisse le temps de faire une petite sieste d'aller encourager Fred. Avant d'aller me coucher, j'écris un petit mot à l'intention de mon colocataire :

« Réveille-moi avant de partir pour ton match s'il te plaît

Ludo. »

Et je me plonge dans mon lit, toujours habillé. Ces temps-ci, je suis tout le temps fatigué, c'est étrange. J'ai aussi plus de mal à m'amuser, à rire. J'imagine que ça arrive souvent aux personnes en deuil.

Papa, tu me manques. Et, une larme coulant sur ma joue, je laisse le sommeil me guider, jusqu'à m'endormir profondément.

Je suis réveillé plus tard par le chant d'un oiseau. Quelle idée de construire un dortoir en face d'un parc, je vous jure. Je me tourne vers ma table de chevet et trouve, sous mon mot, une note de Fred :

« Tu rêves, t'as besoin de sommeil, profites de la journée pour te reposer.

Fred. »

Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se mêler de mon sommeil. Je regarde ma montre, si je me dépêche, je peux encore assister au lancement du vif d'or.

J'arrive au stade. La tribune Serdaigle est pleine. Pas étonnant que je dormais bien, personne n'était dans la salle commune. Par chance, il reste une place chez les poufsouffles, à côté d'un joueur blessé. Je m'y installe sur le bout du banc, m'attirant un sourcil interrogateur de sa part. Évidemment, la couleur de mon uniforme me trahissait.

« Je-Il n'y a plus de place de l'autre côté », je tente de me justifier.

Il finit par soupirer, tire sa jambe de son côté et me fait signe de me rapprocher. Il me tend sa main et se présente.

« Roger Bolin, 5ème année, Poufsouffle. Je suis l'un des batteurs et aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Enfin, d'habitude. »

« Euh, moi c'est Ludo...Ludovic Thomas. Je suis en seconde, chez les Serdaigle. Mon ami, c'est le gardien de l'équipe. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en quidditch mais je viens l'encourager. Merci de me laisser m'asseoir ici. »

Il m'adresse un grand sourire et me donne une tape dans le dos. Je remarque alors sa force impressionnante et sa taille démesurée, il fait bien deux têtes en plus que moi.

« Haha, t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis, j'avais peur de me sentir seul, ici, tu sais. Les gens m'évitent à cause de ma grande gueule et ... » il s'interrompt.

« Ah ça recommence. », dit-il finalement, détournant l'attention.

Frédéric rentre sur le terrain et, après avoir vérifié toute la tribune de sa maison, affiche un sourire satisfait. Il me paiera, c'est sûr.

Le match commence bien, pour les Serdaigles. Ils marquent deux fois, sans que les poufsouffles puissent riposter. Après un moment, ils mènent même de cinquante points. Frédéric est particulièrement en forme. Il arrête la plupart des attaques adverses, m'obligeant d'applaudir, m'attirant les regards noirs des autres spectateurs de la tribune et le rire de mon voisin. Quant à lui, il commente chaque action de son équipe, les traitant parfois d'incapables, d'autres d'amateurs, ce qui semble à chaque fois les énerver puisqu'ils se mettent à se retourner pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir en plein vol. Pourtant, cela semble aussi les booster puisqu'ils reviennent bientôt à moins de vingt points d'écart.

Plaçant mes mains en cône, je crie à Fred de reprendre ses esprits. Un peu confus, il reprend pourtant l'avantage sur ses assaillants en arrêtant un tir qui rentrait déjà presque dans le but le plus haut.

« Tu sembles être utile à ton ami », me glisse Roger, les sourcils haussés, impressionné par l'arrêt de Frédéric.

« Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis un porte-chance ambulant. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais peut-être pas m'asseoir si près de toi, je pourrais aider ton équipe. » Je lance, satisfait de ma réponse.

« Ah ouais ? », répond-il, avant de m'attraper pour frotter ma tête avec son poing « Je devrais peut-être en faire le plein alors. »

« Ah, lâche haha lâche-moi » j'arrive à articuler, secouer de rires provoqués par ses chatouillis.

Fred est sûr de lui, après tout, je venu l'encourager même s'il a essayé de m'en empêcher, bien qu'il ne sache pas ou je se trouve. Les poursuiveurs adverses ne pourront rien contre ce regain d'assurance. Tandis qu'il pense cela, le vif d'or passe à sa droite, attirant son regard sur moi, distrait par les bêtises de mon nouvel ami. Il tombe alors presque de son balai et ne voit pas arrivé les joueurs adverses, qui marquent sans qu'il bouge d'un pouce.

Je reprends mon sérieux face à cette action peu glorieuse, croisant le regard choqué de Fred, qui est alors attiré par les sons de trompettes, annonçant la fin du match. Malheureusement, les poufsouffles ont attrappé le vif d'or et, vu le peu d'avance qu'on avait, ils gagnent le match et nous dépassent dans la course à la coupe de quidditch.

« Pas de fête pour toi, ce soir. » m'annonce Roger, l'air quelque peu désolé malgré la victoire de son équipe. « Eh, j'ai une idée, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais revenir ici pour voir le match ? »

J'acquiesce, sans vraiment écouter, cherchant Frédéric du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre si distrait.

« D'accord, alors, à la prochaine fois, je réserverai les deux mêmes places, alors. Salut. » Et là-dessus, il attrape ses béquilles et file, me laissant perplexe. Est-ce que je viens d'accepter de venir voir le prochain match avec lui ? J'espère qu'Anna ne le prendra pas mal.

Je regagne ma chambre, m'attendant à ce que personne ne reste dans la salle commune après ce match décevant. Fred arrive alors trempé de sueur dans la chambre, empoigne mes épaules, déclenchant chez moi un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » je lui demande « Tu me fais m... »

« Ne traîne pas avec ce type », me dit-il, la voix tremblante de rage. « Promets-le moi. »

Malheureusement, j'avais déjà promis le contraire à l'élève de Poufsouffle. Mais Frédéric ne comptait pas me lâcher avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?


	18. Chapter 18

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin, lâche-moi », je lance, éloignant les bras de Fred de mes épaules.

« Je suis sérieux Ludovic, ce type, il est- »

« Il est quoi, drôle ?, sympa ?, honnête ? »

« Non, il est... »

« Ben vas-y, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Il est journaliste pour le compte de la gazette du sorcier pendant l'été et il pourrait te dénon- » mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser continuer.

«Woaw, souviens-toi de qui a écrit un article pour le chicaneur récemment ? » je lui dis, surpris par la bassesse de mes propos. Je lui avais déjà pardonné pour ça, après tout.

« Mais c'est pas ç- »

« Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je lui ai déjà promis de rester près de lui pendant le prochain match. » Son air changea alors du tout au tout.

« Mais, le prochain match, je n'y joue pas » me dit-il, l'air désarçonné.

C'est vrai ça, je n'avais jamais été voir un match sans lui, lorsque ce n'était pas lui sur le terrain.

« Eh ben, t'aurais du y penser avant de me laisser dormir se matin, m'empêchant de trouver une place dans nos gradins et m'obligeant à m'asseoir à côté de lui. » et là-dessus, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte.

Je me retourne, voulant m'excuser, mais tout ce qui sort, c'est un soupir et je sors de la chambre, claquant la porte et laissant Fred bouche bée.

Mince, je voulais pas m'engueuler avec lui, mais pourquoi ça le dérange tant que je discute avec Roger.

Je me dirige vers le parc tout en réfléchissant. Je devrais probablement faire attention lorsque je suis avec Roger, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en une du journal le plus lu dans le monde des sorciers.

Ruminant pendant de longues minutes en regardant mais pieds tout en avançant, je manque de tomber dans le lac. Des mains puissantes me tirent en arrière avant que je ne réalise ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

« Eh, fais attention, là. On se rencontre à peine et t'as déjà besoin de moi. » Je me retourne et aperçois le grand sourire de Roger. Il finit par me lâcher et, un air inquiet sur le visage, me demande si je vais bien. Il est à cloche-pieds et ses béquilles sont tombées à terre.

« Oui, oui je suis juste un peu distrait. Excuse-moi pour… Je veux dire, merci, je t'en dois une. »

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite balade, alors ? »

« C'est qu'il est déjà tard et je dois retourner à l'intérieur. De plus, t'es toujours en béquilles, alors je suis pas sur que ça soit recommandé. »

« Oh d'accord, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas » Et sur ces mots, il me frotte le dessus du crâne et me lance :

« À la semaine prochaine, p 'tit gars et, évite de plonger dans le lac sur le chemin du retour. »

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner, je me demande ce qui m'a pris de refuser. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il pense que je l'évite à cause de la rivalité entre nos maisons. Enfin bon, le souper va bientôt être servi dans la grande salle et, la sieste de la matinée m'ayant fait sauter le déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim. Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, le dîner est servi, et, comme par hasard, ma place à côté de Fred est prise par un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mon ami me lance alors un regard désolé, que j'ignore. J'attrape un bout de pain et quelques trucs faciles à emporter et remonte dans les dortoirs.

Quand Frédéric entre dans la chambre, je feigne de dormir, malgré l'heure. Je ne veux vraiment pas parler avec lui ce soir. Je l'entends soupirer, puis se changer et se glisser sous ses couettes. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé par la journée.

Ça fait une semaine que je me suis disputé avec Fred, et je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé. Bizarrement, par contre, j'ai rattrapé mes heures de sommeil en retard et j'en profite pour, tous les matins, me lever avant lui, déjeuner avant qu'il n'entre dans la grande salle et m'installer seul en classe. S'il est têtu, je le suis deux fois plus. Après deux jours, il avait fini d'essayer de lancer le dialogue. Après tout, il se heurtait à un mur.

C'est donc samedi et, je pars avant lui pour arriver au stade avant tout le monde et réserver ma place chez les poufsouffles, qui jouent contre les serpentards. À ma grande surprise, Roger est arrivé avant moi, et a même préparé des en-cas. Au menu, chocogrenouilles et dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Depuis que j'en ai eu une goût poubelle, je m'en méfie. Il ne me tient pas rigueur pour avoir refuser de me balader avec lui, la dernière fois et ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête avec un de ses amis. Pas qu'Anna m'évite ou quoi que ce soit, mais vu qu'elle reste souvent avec son frère, c'est tout comme. Dans la grande Salle, ma place semble m'avoir été laissée vide, probablement que le type en question ne voulait pas jouer le jeu plus longtemps. N'empêche, si je retourne à ma place, je déclare forfait et ça n'arrivera pas.

Victoire pour les poufsouffles. Les trompettes retentissent, me sortant des bêtises que m'a raconté Roger pendant tout le match. Il est vraiment drôle et, en fin de compte, je n'ai vu aucune des actions du match. Je me sens mal de le déconcentrer alors qu'il voudrait peut-être garder les yeux sur le match mais à chaque fois que je m'arrête pour regarder, il en profite pour me surprendre et me faire sursauter et je dois m'efforcer de garder les yeux sur lui pour éviter qu'il recommence.

Il m'invite alors à faire un tour et discuter et j'accepte, content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas rentrer et me trouver nez-a-nez avec Fred. Il peut à nouveau marcher normalement, plus ou moins. Il boite un peu mais il m'assure que marcher lui fera du bien. On fait le tour du lac et je rentre tard, juste avant le couvre-feu. Fred m'attend sur le pas de la porte, inquiet.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? T'es au courant qu'il y a un couvre-feu ? Tu veux te faire renvoyer, c'est ça ? » m'interroge-t-il « T'étais avec lui, c'est ça ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir contre lui ? »

« Je dis juste que pendant Noël, il a écrit un article sur les rumeurs te concernant et il compte bien te démasquer. Tu ne dois pas rester avec lui, c'est dangereux. Pour toi. »

« Je-je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul. » dis-je, me jetant dans mon lit. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Il me manque, Anna me manque, ma place à table me manque.

« Dis, le type qu'a prit ma place la dernière fois, il compte revenir ou je peux la reprendre ? » je lance, dans mon coussin, inquiet de la réponse.

« Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'il se mettait à la place de mon meilleur ami, je lui enverrais un cognard dans la tronche à l'entraînement » me rassure-t-il, le soulagement fort présent dans sa voix.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir surréagi » dis-je, brisant le silence qui s'est formé depuis quelques minutes. « Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais voulu que me protéger, à ce que j'ai compris. » Il acquiesça.

Après ça, les choses sont plus ou moins revenues à la normale, excepté le fait que je voyais parfois Roger pendant l'entraînement des Serdaigle, décidé à découvrir ses véritables intentions. Quelques mois passèrent comme cela assez rapidement, moi gardant le secret sur les fois où je me baladais avec Roger tandis que les Serdaigle se sont assez améliorés pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch. De plus, nous nous sommes placés deuxième à la coupe des maisons, ex-æquo avec les poufsouffles, tous deux derrière les serpentards. À l'annonce des résultats, Fred commence à râler, promettant que l'année prochaine, cette coupe aussi serait pour nous. Roger, quand à lui, me lance un clin d'œil et j'espère que Fred ne l'a pas vu.

Il est tant de rentrer à la maison. Lorsque le train s'arrête en gare, je vois Sibylle me faire signe, un paquet suspect à la main. Je grimace, et prie pour que ce ne soit pas des cupcakes maison tandis qu'Anna fonce à la porte, donnant des coups de coude pour sortir la première et goûter à la nouvelle fournée de désastres pâtissiers.

Je lance un regard à Fred et nous commençons à rire tous les deux. Il me promet de m'écrire toutes les semaines au moins et moi, je lui promet de lui répondre. Il aperçoit sa mère et s'en va la rejoindre. Alors que je descends les quelques escaliers du train, je sens une tape dans le dos.

« Eh, tu m'oublies pas pendant les vacances, hein ? On se revoie l'année prochaine, d'accord. » Roger me fait alors un clin d'œil et part, me laissant culpabiliser de garde notre amitié cachée. Il sait que Fred ne l'apprécie pas, mais je pense qu'il croit que c'est à cause de la rivalité qui les oppose en tant qu'adversaires au Quidditch. Après tout, Roger avait repris les matches et la tension entre eux d'eux lors des matches qui opposaient leurs équipes respectives était vraiment palpable.

Je me rends donc auprès de Sibylle, s'excusant d'avoir du lâcher les cupcakes face à l'appétit féroce d'Anna. Je la rassure, espérant secrètement qu'elle n'en ait pas prévu d'autres à la maison et nous rentrons, chez moi, chez nous. Dans la voiture, en effet, on a discuté de son emménagement et pour finir, elle va revendre l'appartement et s'installer définitivement à la maison. Elle n'a pas vraiment toucher aux affaires de mon père jusqu'à présent mais on va bien devoir libérer sa chambre pour qu'elle y mette ses affaires. Je crains ce moment, je ne veux pas devoir me séparer de ses affaires, faire le tri et mettre tout ce qu'il reste de lui dans des boites en carton au grenier. À voir l'appréhension dans les yeux de Sibylle, elle non plus.

Arrivés à la maison, je commence à vider mes valises quant Sibylle entre et me prend dans ses bras.

« Rhaa, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, toi, quand même. » et elle ne le sait probablement pas, mais elle m'a manqué bien plus que ce que je ne pensais possible de manquer à une personne qu'on a rencontré à peine quelques mois plus tôt.


	19. Chapter 19

Je m'approche de la gare avec impatience, demandant même à Sibylle d'accélérer, ce qui est rare, je préfère qu'elle conduise prudemment, d'habitude. Arrivé devant la pancarte affichant King's Cross, je me précipite à l'intérieur, me retourne, vais embrasser Sibylle et m'y engouffre avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un, j'en tombe évidemment et fais tomber toutes mes affaires. Je m'empresse de les ramasser tout en m'excusant à la personne importunée, qui n'est d'autre que Roger, qui se baisse pour m'aider.

« Hum, bonjour à toi aussi, je suppose », lâche-t-il, un grand sourire recouvrant son visage.

« R-Roger ? » je m'exclame, « mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Enfin, je veux dire désolé » et alors qu'il me tend le dernier livre tombé intitulé _L'art des potions_ , j'ajoute « Et merci, je suis assez maladroit »

« Je t'attendais , à vrai dire. » voyant mon sourcil levé, il ajoute « Figure-toi que tu es plus ou moins le seul vrai ami à l'école. Avec mon père rédacteur en chef de la gazette des sorciers et mon poste de capitaine de Quidditch, j'ai l'impression que les gens me fréquentes juste pour avoir mes faveurs plutôt que pour...moi. »

Ces mots me glacent le sang. Non seulement il travaille à la gazette mais en plus son père est le rédacteur en chef. Réalisant le reste de sa phrase, je me rends compte que je ne pense vraiment qu'à moi.

« Heu », je commence, « je ne suis pas comme ça » et tandis que je le vois acquiescer, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler à depuis l'entrée de la gare

« Eh Ludovic, ça va ? » crie Anna tandis qu'elle accourt vers moi pour me saluer. Elle se rapproche alors de mon oreille et chuchote :

« Dis, c'est plutôt une grande occasion, la rentrée, Sibylle t'aurait pas préparer quelque chose comme un casse-croûte ou... » Je sors alors le sachet de cupcakes que Sibylle avait glissé dans mon sac quelques instants auparavant.

« DES CUPCAKES ! » elle les saisit et commence à les dévorer un par un.

« Z'êtes chur que perchonne n'en veut ? »

Fred s'approcha alors, plus lentement. Il me salue froidement et lance un regard menaçant à Roger qui le lui rend.

« Viens Anna, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard » lançe-t-il, sans me laisser l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je sais que je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais resté ami avec Roger mais, tant que je garde mon secret, il n'y pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

Je les suis donc, accompagné de Roger et, lui et Frédéric rentre dans le même compartiment, se plaçant tous les deux côté fenêtre, l'un en face de l'autre. Anna s'installe automatiquement à côté de son frère, ce qui me place par conséquent à côté de mon aîné.

Fred me lance un regard fâché, me demandant des explications et je hausse les épaules, incapable de lui répondre.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes les futurs héritiers du chicaneur », demande alors Roger aux jumeaux.

« Et toi, tu es bien le fils du rédacteur en chef de la gazette du sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? », une tension palpable s'installe alors dans le compartiment. Anna sort donc son magazine et je propose d'aller chercher des friandises. J'en profite donc pour sortir chercher après le chariot. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Frédéric était si hostile à Roger. Ils sont rivaux et les journaux de leur famille sont en compétition. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que Fred devrait se méfier autant de Roger, après tout, il était dans la même position que celui-ci. Je retourne alors auprès d'eux et ils refusent tous les deux tout ce que je leur propose, ce qui me laisse seul avec Anna pour manger la montagne de friandises que j'ai apporté.

« Génial », s'enthousiasme-t-elle et elle engloutit plus du trois quart du butin alors que je suis rempli après quelques dragées seulement.

Le train s'arrête et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune de Poudlard, laissant nos affaires dans le couloir. Les elfes de maison s'occuperont de les monter à nos chambres. Séparés de Roger qui se dirige vers la table des Poufsouffles, Frédéric brise alors son silence.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu veux qu'il découvre ton secret ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais resté en contact avec lui ? » me reproche-t-il.

« Mais il n'a rien de méchant ! Il a très peu d'amis, et puis, tu sais, je fais attention, je n'ai plus utilisé mon pouvoir depuis presque un an, je ne suis pas stupide et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. » Et je m'assied, à table. Frédéric a bien envie d'ajouter quelque chose, je le vois, mais il est soudain stoppé par le discours d'accueil pour les premières années. Après le repas, je prétexte vouloir préparer mes affaires et me précipite dans ma chambre.

J'en ai marre de me disputer avec Frédéric encore et encore pour la même chose. J'aimerais juste qu'il s'entende avec Roger et qu'il puisse me parler sans, à chaque fois me faire passer pour un idiot imprudent. Je finis par feuilleter un bouquin, laissant mes corvées pour le lendemain et j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Frédéric rentre alors et tente de s'excuser.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, » il marque une pause « je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est de ma faute au départ si ton secret a été révélé et, si jamais quoi que ce soit d'autre arrivait, je sais que ce serait de ma faute, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Je sais que je suis responsable de tout cela et je ne peux pas te laisser risquer de dévoiler ton secret à ce type. »

Je ne comprenais pas.

« C'était un accident, Fred, ne te blâme pas pour ça. Et puis, Roger n'a rien fait de mal, tu ne peux pas le juger pour ce qu'il a les moyens de faire. »

« Mais... »

« N'en parlons plus, tu veux, on se dispute toujours à son sujet et on finit par plus se parler. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être en colère avec toi plus longtemps. Tu es mon meilleur ami et un point c'est tout. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais bien lire mon livre tranquille. »

Et je me retourne alors pour avoir le plus de lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

Je sens alors qu'il s'appuie sur mon lit. Je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il fabrique et il se penche sur moi pour prendre mon livre. Je le repousse alors, surpris de cette soudaine proximité et il tombe à terre.

« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je m'écrie.

Se frottant le dos avec une main et secouant mon livre au-dessus de sa tête avec l'autre, il me dit :

« Pas question de lire maintenant, on ne s'est plus vu depuis deux mois. T'as pas envie de discuter, plutôt ? »

Je m'installe alors en tailleur, lui présentant l'autre côté du lit. Mes joues me brûlent toujours. Il s'installe et on commence à rattraper le temps perdu.

Décidément, je déteste vraiment qu'on se dispute.


	20. Chapter 20

C'est pas bon, ça, c'est vraiment pas bon… Fred a fini par s'endormir dans mon lit après de heures de bavardages. Le truc, c'est qu'il est vraiment très proche, qu'il a son bras sur moi et que, si je bouge ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il risque de se réveiller. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui faire ça mais s'il ne se décide pas rapidement, ma vessie risque d'exploser. J'essaie de m'extirper de son emprise quand je l'entends parler dans son sommeil. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit mais j'entends mon prénom. Il-Il pense à moi ? Il … rêve de moi ? Sans savoir pourquoi, ces pensées me font flotter. Littéralement.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, le lit a presque atteint le plafond et je le stoppe juste avant que je ne nous fasse nous écraser. Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Je repose le lit en douceur et, une fois qu'il touche le sol, Fred se réveille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tiens, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » Il me regarde alors dans les yeux.

Je transpire. S'il se rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer, il serait capable de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour m'éviter de croiser quiconque.

« T-ton œil, il... », me rendant compte de ce qu'il veut dire, je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur mon œil pour lui rendre sa couleur émeraude qu'il a perdu momentanément suite à cette drôle de péripétie.

« De quoi tu parles, il va très bien mon œil, regarde » Il regarde plus attentivement et se résigne, se disant probablement qu'il n'est pas très réveillé.

Je quitte mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Bonne nouvelle, mon premier cours commence à 10h, avec la divination. Fred, lui commence une heure plus tôt avec l'étude des runes, un cours optionnel qui ne m'attire pas vraiment. Je me dois donc d'être rapide. Je me nettoie le visage, relâche ma concentration et remarque que mon œil et bel et bien devenu bleu. Mais que diable m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Une chose est sûre, personne ne peut en entendre parler. Je lance alors le sort de coloration pour sceller la couleur verte dans mon œil gauche. Je sors de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à mon ami.

Le professeur Trelawney s'approche de moi et me demande ma tasse de thé.

« Cette année s'annonce bien pour vous, jeune homme », m'assure-t-elle. « De bons résultats sont à prévoir et, enfonçant son petit doigt pour pointer une certaine tache elle ajoute : « Une agréable surprise dans les heures qui suivent et et, et... _Et_ , reprit-elle avec une voix d'outre tombe. Je lève la tête et voix ses yeux vagabonder dans le vide, _une décision qui risque de changer beaucoup de choses, prends garde à tes secrets et ne fais confiance qu'à tes plus proches alliés_. Oh, et quelque chose à prévoir du côté cœur, petit chanceux. » Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Personne à part Frédéric et moi n'avons pu entendre cette prophétie. Je le regarde avec gravité et il me rassure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas sérieux la divination, n'y prête pas attention. » et là dessus il passe son bras sur moi.

Cela me réconforte un peu mais quelque chose est bien bizarre.

«Pourquoi suis-tu ce cours alors, si tu ne crois pas du tout aux prédictions ? »

Il ne répond pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il rougit, il se retourne alors vers ses livres en entendant la cloche sonner et sors de la classe.

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers les escaliers.

Au dîner, j'aperçois Faith rentrer dans la grande salle. Le courrier étant sensé arrivé au matin, je suis quelque peu surpris. Elle lâche son colis au-dessus de moi et s'éloigne directement vers la sortie, consciente du dérangement. J'ouvre alors l'enveloppe et y trouve un cadre photo. La photo montre mon père me portant sur ses épaules. C'est un cliché animé, j'imagine que c'est ma mère qui a pris la photo. Sur l'image, on me voit le décoiffer, m'attirant des chatouilles de mon hôte. Il a l'air heureux, moi aussi. Je retourne le cadre et y voit une note de Sibylle.

« J'ai troué ça dans le grenier dans une petite boite. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles vite, bisous. » Je ne me souvenait plus de cette photo mais ça me fait un bien fou de revoir mon père sourire, même si ce n'est qu'en image.

Je me promets donc intérieurement de ne pas manger demain matin avant d'avoir envoyé ma lettre.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jette dans mon lit, serrant le cadre contre mon cœur. Je décide finalement de la lâcher et de la poser sur ma table de chevet avant de retourner dans la salle commune.


	21. Chapter 21

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est aujourd'hui. Vu que c'est Fred qui joue, je m'installe auprès de Roger, clairement satisfait de cette situation. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais, à l'entrée de Frédéric sur le terrain, son sourire s'accentue. Les deux garçons se toisent du regard. Fred a toujours l'air fâché quand je suis en sa compagnie. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il pense toujours que Roger a de mauvaises intentions. De son côté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Roger se délecte autant de ma présence et de pouvoir narguer Fred, car il semblerait que c'est ce qu'il se passe. Mon amitié serait-elle une victoire pour lui ? Quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier ? En tout cas, il n'arrange pas mes problèmes avec mon colocataire.

« T'as pas fini de le regarder comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un trophée à ce que je sache. »

« Hein ? Mais ce n'est…Tu n'es… » voyant mon sourcil soulevé, il décide de changer de sujet et de regarder le terrain, feignant de ne pas se rendre compte que je le fixe, insistant pour régler le problème.

Je finis par me résigner, déplace mon regard vers Fred, qui, comme quand il est particulièrement sur les nerfs, se met à faire des acrobaties autours de ses goals.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que si vous essayiez, vous pourriez être amis tous les deux. En attendant, moi, je reste là, à vous voir vous détester pour je ne sais quel désaccord entre vos familles et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour n'offenser aucun des deux. T'es sensé être le plus mature alors, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, non ?» Là-dessus, je garde le regard fixé sur mon ami, rappelé à l'ordre pour le coup d'envoi. Au tour de Roger de se tourner vers moi la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par la refermer et se concentre sur le match, ne m'adressant que peu la parole jusqu'à la fin du match. À la victoire des Serdaigles sur les Gryffondor, je saute de joie, ainsi que la moitié de la tribune. Certains Poufsouffles étaient en effet favorable à notre victoire. Je décide d'aller féliciter Frédéric, qui a arrêté une quinzaine de tirs sur la totalité du match mais, quand je m'élance vers la sortie, une main me retient par le poignet. Je déploie une force surhumaine pour me concentrer sur mes pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement la surprise, mais je me suis senti perdre tout contrôle.

« Je vais essayer… Mais, ce désaccord, il n'a rien à faire avec nos deux familles figure-toi. »

« Ouais, à d'autres » dis-je en détournant mon regard pour chercher mon ami. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas encore atteint les vestiaires. La pression sur mon bras ayant disparu, je me retourne pour dire au revoir à Roger, mais il semble avoir disparu dans la foule jaune et noire.

J'hésite un instant, et puis me décide à descendre les escaliers me séparant du stade.

Évidemment, je rate mon ami. Je décide alors de l'attendre dans la salle commune. Après quelques minutes, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi dans un fauteuil trop petit pour deux.

« Ah tu m'écrases ! »

Il passe son bras autour de mon cou.

« Dis, t'as vu mon arrêt quand j'ai arrêté le souaffle avec ma tête ? C'était chouette, ça non ? »

« Oui, oui, j'étais au premier banc, j'ai tout vu. »

Cela lui rappelle sans doute mon voisin sur le banc juste au-dessus du banc de l'équipe des Poufsouffles puisque son air enjoué, si rare pourtant, disparaît en un instant.

Je m'en veux d'avoir anéanti sa bonne humeur mais je décide de lui faire part de la promesse de son rival.

« Tu sais, Roger n'a pas l'air de prendre trop à cœur le fait que vous soyez de familles dont les publications sont en concurrence. Sache qu'il m'a promis d'essayer de devenir ton ami. » Là-dessus, son air fâché s'intensifie. Mon discours ne produit pas l'effet escompté, au contraire. Fred se lève précipitamment et tourne les talons en direction de la chambre.

« Mais où tu vas ? » m'entends-je lui crier.

« Je suis épuisé, bonne nuit. » Il monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et claque la porte derrière lui. Pas du tout enclin à le laisser finir la conversation là-dessus.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, il est torse nu, en train de se changer. Je referme alors rapidement la porte pour respecter son intimité et décide de frapper. Je sens mes joues brûler alors que je l'entends rire de l'autre côté de la porte. Il vient m'ouvrir, habillé cette fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu m'as déjà vu me changer des milliers de fois. Tu es hilarant, tu sais. »

Ce qu'il dit est vrai et je ne sais pas pourquoi le voir ainsi m'a autant troublé mais, loin de là l'envie de m'attarder sur le sujet et, visiblement vexé, je passe à l'attaque.

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu t'énerves à chaque fois que je parle de Roger mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout le monde s'entende. J'aimerais vraiment que tu lui laisses une chance, tu ne pourrais pas faire ça, pour moi ? Ca me rendrait la vie tellement plus facile si vous étiez amis, malgré les différents entre vos parents. Après tout, ça ne vous concerne pas, si ? »

J'avais d'autres arguments en réserve mais Fred s'approche de moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et m'enferme dans ses bras.

« Tu ne comprends rien à rien toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Là-dessus, il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux. Voyant son regard alerte, je me rends compte que mon œil cloche. Je me concentre dessus pour vite le rendre vert à nouveau mais il est trop, tard, Fred a tout vu. Il attrape alors mon bras et me traîne en dehors de la chambre.


	22. Chapter 22

Les gens me regardent traverser le couloir, remorqué par mon ami. Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir mais, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de fixer la couleur de mon œil gauche, je concentre tout mon pouvoir du mieux que je peux pour passer inaperçu. Le problème est que, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, la main autour de mon poignet rend ça beaucoup plus difficile. Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front, ma tête commence à me tourner. Je n'ai jamais été aussi épuisé d'utiliser la magie. Et ma baguette étant toujours dans ma chambre, pas moyen de la contrôler.

Voyant mon rythme ralentir, Fred se retourne vers moi. En voyant son état, sa colère de plus tôt s'évanouit. Il me regarde avec un regard affolé. Voulant le rassurer, j'essaye de lui dire

« Tout va bien, mais tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te p… » La pièce se met alors à tourner autour de moi et je prie pour que mon pouvoir n'éclate pas. Fred me rassure.

« On y est presque. » J'aperçois alors la porte du Professeur Flitwick. Mon ami me soutient toujours, comprenant mon malaise. Arrivé dans la classe, Fred me fait m'assoir sur une chaise et je retrouve bien vite mes esprits, seulement un mal de tête me prend, comme si ma tête allait éclater. Mon corps me crie de libérer mon pouvoir mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'arrive pas à prêter attention à la conversation de mon ami et notre professeur de sortilège, seulement à me concentrer pour ne pas faire exploser la pièce. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je m'éloigne de l'école, de Fred…

Je ne me souviens pas du trajet jusqu'ici mais la forêt interdite m'entoure bel et bien. Me sentant assez loin des autres élèves, je mets fin à mon supplice et relâche toutes les entraves à mon pouvoirs. Le vent s'élève alors, formant des cercles autour de moi, de plus en plus fort, soulevant maintenant les branches les plus proches. Je sens mes pieds décoller du sol. Je suis bientôt à la cime des arbres, arrachant les feuilles dont l'automne ne s'était pas encore chargé. Soudain, et c'est plus fort que moi, je sens de la chaleur émaner de mon corps, flétrissant les plantes alentours. Je redescends délicatement et autour de mes pieds, la terre est brûlée, de la cendre apparaissant là ou quelques débris persistaient. J'aperçois un objet briller au loin. Il s'approche, rapidement.

 _Protego_

La flèche est alors déviée, m'évitant de peu. Je me retourne et voit Fred, se plaçant devant moi, en position défensive. La pression que lui inflige ma magie est intense, je le vois. Il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps à ce régime. Ayant éliminé assez de magie pour avoir les idées claires, je repose mentalement les barrières à mon pouvoir, mes pieds touchent alors le sol, à quelques centimètres seulement. Je me rends compte de la quantité de magie que j'ai brûlé au moment où je m'effondre, mon corps devenu trop faible pour tenir debout. Je suis rattrapé de justesse par…Roger, le regard fixé sur la créature au loin. Fred brandit sa baguette de manière menaçante et le son du galop s'éloignant, je comprends avoir eu affaire à un centaure.

« Euh, c'était quoi, ça ? Ca va toi ? » me demande Roger mais je suis tétanisé incapable de parler.

Fred fait volte-face et me retrouve dans les bras de celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« Vous non plus, une chance que je vous ai vu vous engouffrer dans les bois depuis mon balai. Qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé sans moi » dit Roger dont je remarque la tenue de Quidditch.

J'essaye de sourire tant bien que mal pour ne pas l'affoler.

Frédéric vient alors avec une excuse pas trop mauvaise.

« Ludo fait de la fièvre. Je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre en courant et l'ai suivi jusqu'ici, où on n'a pas l'air d'être les bienvenus. » Je le remercie pour ses idées géniales.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas trainer ici alors » reprend Roger, qui semble avoir mordu à l'hameçon. « Et toi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » m'impose-t-il.

« Je m'en occupe », oppose Fred, « je vais veiller sur lui. »

La tension est palpable, même pour moi n'ayant pas les idées bien claires.

« On a qu'à y aller tous les trois. », je propose, las.

Les deux garçons échangent un regard de quelques secondes et décident d'acquiescer.

Je pense que je m'endors pendant le trajet parce que je me réveille dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Je resterai la nuit s'il le faut. C'est dimanche alors, je ne pense pas avoir de problème. », j'entends.

« Non, c'est moi qui reste, j'insiste. »

J'ouvre alors les yeux et vois mes deux amis se chamailler au-dessus de mon lit.

« Bravo, vous l'avez réveillé », les dispute Anna, à côté de son frère. « Si c'est comme ça, aucun de vous ne reste, je vais m'occuper de Ludovic, n'est-ce-pas ? » me propose-t-elle, tentant de me soudoyer avec des pains au chocolat, probablement de sa réserve personnelle de nourriture dérobée dans les cuisines des elfes de maison. Je prends ceci comme une profonde marque de respect, cependant…

« Allez-vous en, je vais mieux, je vais remonter dans ma chambre, laisser moi le temps de rassembler mes affaires. » J'essaye alors de me soulever du lit, mais mes bras me lâchent et je retombe dans la position de départ. Madam Pomfresh arrive alors et demande précipitemment, m'ayant entendu parler.

« Tant mieux, j'ai d'autres élèves dont j'ai à m'occuper. Apparemment, une épidémie de rougeole s'est déclarée dans l'école. Vu que ce n'est pas votre cas, je vous conseille de vous en aller avant de l'attraper. » Remarquant ma compagnie, elle ajoute : «…Et ces deux grands garçons vous aideront bien, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Quelques disputes et deux trébuchements plus tard, je me retrouve porté par mes deux amis, chacun soulevant une jambe le plus haut possible pour montrer sa force à l'autre, manquant quelque fois de peu de véritablement me laisser tomber. Anna se tient devant nous, ouvrant les portes et bousculant les élèves pour nous laisser passer. Arrivés à la salle commune, Fred esquisse un grand sourire et décide d'entreprendre de me porter à lui seul. J'essaye de l'en dissuader mais, en quelques secondes, me voilà dans ma chambre, dans mon lit plus exactement. Frédéric entreprend alors de me déshabiller mais je l'en dissuade, lui assurant que je préfère me changer plus tard. Il pose alors mes couvertures sur moi et pose un baiser sur mon front, me souhaitant bonne nuit. Il allume alors sa lampe de chevet et se met à lire. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit, somnolant et m'endors profondément. Je rêve de mon père, qui sait quoi faire, comme toujours. Il me conseille de faire confiance à mon cœur mais je doute que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec mon problème de pouvoir.

Quand je me réveille, je retrouve Fred dans la même position que quand je me suis endormi, à la différence qu'il a les yeux bordés de cernes immenses. Son regard s'illumine quand il remarque mes yeux ouverts.

« Comment tu te sens ? Tout va bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? » m'assaille-t-il.

J'entreprends alors de me lever, et il se jette hors de son lit pour venir me soutenir. Malgré mon repos, je sens encore quelques réticences à l'effort. Je décide alors de me recoucher, m'excusant auprès de Fred pour l'obliger à prendre soin de moi

« …encore et encore. »

« Ça ne me pose pas de problème, et tu le sais bien. » Néanmoins il baille et je suis certain qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, par inquiétude.

Stoppant mes idées de culpabilités, Anna rentre sans frapper apportant le petit déjeuner. Au menu, viennoiseries, friandises et même crêpes au chocolat.

« Je devrais être malade plus souvent », je plaisante, mais le regard de Fred me dissuade de recommencer.

« Ah au fait, ton ami Roger est dehors, il demande de tes nouvelles. »

« Je devrais probablement au moins essayer d'aller le voir. »

« Non toi, tu restes là, je m'en occupe. » Et Frédéric s'en va, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je déguste mon pain au chocolat, me demandant ce qui peut bien se passer dans le couloir.


	23. Chapter 23

Le pouvoir est de nouveau là, je le sens. Je sais désormais qu'il a ses limites, mais que je dois éviter d'en stocker de trop. Je devrai probablement retourner dans la forêt interdite de temps en temps pour l'éliminer.

« C'est hors de question que tu y retournes, je te signale que tu as failli te faire tuer là-bas ! »

J'aurais probablement dû m'abstenir de partager mes plans avec Frédéric.

« J'étais en train de détruire la forêt, pas étonnant qu'on me le reproche. De plus, un centaure, ça en sait des choses, il pourrait m'apprendre des choses sur ma condition. »

« Ou te tuer ! Hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul ! »

Je remarque la brèche dans ces mots :

« Alors je demanderai à Roger de m'accompagner ! C'est bon comme ça, non ? »

Il détruit le crayon qu'il tenait dans sa main jusque-là et je comprends qu'il est jaloux de Roger. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la rivalité entre eux mais il semble que je peux l'utiliser à mon avantage.

« C'est bon, je viendrai. »

Sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, je m'éloigne, léger comme l'air, et sort de la bibliothèque.

Dans les couloirs, je tombe sur Roger, qui, à l'instant où il me voit me serre, enfonçant ma tête dans ses bras. J'arrive aisément à stopper le pic de pouvoir, cette fois. Est-ce que je m'améliore ?

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? » Finit-il par lâcher après quelques instants. Je lève la tête et m'éloigne de lui. Ses yeux brillent et je comprends qu'il est sérieux. Il est venu il y a quelques jours pour prendre des nouvelles mais c'est Fred qui l'a accueilli, ce qui n'a pas dû être triste à voir.

« Ton ami a été très sympathique l'autre jour, tu sais ? »

Mais oui, bien sûr, très drôle. Ils se détestent, je le sais. Je rigole alors faiblement.

« Je suis sérieux, il m'a dit que tu allais bien même si tu ne pouvais pas encore te lever et nous avons échangé quelques banalités. Comme des gens civilisés, quoi. »

Mon regard s'illumine alors. Mes deux amis auraient-ils fait la paix ?

« Je savais que ce serait possible que vous soyez amis, tous les deux. » Je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Il grimace alors : « Je n'irais quand même pas si loin, à ta place. »

Je finis par lui dire que je dois m'absenter et je file en direction du bureau de Mr. Flitwick, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'entendre ses explications.

Il m'apprend que mes pouvoirs réagissent en fonction de mes émotions, que je devais m'en méfier et surtout vider mes batteries assez souvent pour éviter d'autres ennuis.

En sortant, je vois Fred près de la porte.

« Je t'attendais, on va être en retard. » Il prend alors ma main pour me tirer vers le cours suivant.

Malgré mes efforts, je sens une brûlure dans mon œil gauche.

« Euh, je dois aller aux toilettes d'abord »

J'arrive à remettre le sort aisément mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant brûlé toutes mes réserves dans la forêt et ça allait avec Roger. J'arrive en classe en m'excusant pour mon retard. Frédéric m'a laissé une place à côté de lui, je m'assieds. Il n'a rien remarqué, heureusement.

Je lui glisse :

« On doit y aller aujourd'hui. »

Il se retourne avec inquiétude :

« Je ne tiens plus », j'invente, « j'ai besoin de savoir ce que ce centaure avait contre moi. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se résigne et accepte d'y aller après les cours.

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel lorsque nous pénétrons dans la forêt interdite. Frédéric détient une carte détaillée qu'il a reçue de ses parents. Il nous guide jusqu'au campement des centaures et, arrivés, nous nous retrouvons encerclés.

« Pas un geste ! » nous crie l'un deux « je t'ai vu faire, hier, ce type de magie ne devrait pas exister. »

Il s'avance alors vers moi me menace de son arc. Frédéric sort sa baguette mais je le prie de la ranger. Il finit par obtempérer.

« C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici. J'aimerais entendre ce que vous savez à propos de mes pouvoirs. »

Les centaures se mettent alors à discuter à voix basse. Celui le plus proche désigne alors Frédéric.

« Escortez celui-ci hors de la forêt. » Malgré ses protestations, mêlées aux miennes, il est emporté par les centaures.

Leur chef, j'apprends, m'emmène dans une tante contenant seulement une table. Il apporte alors une souche d'arbre et me propose de m'assoir.

« Je vais te demander de na pas faire usage de magie à l'intérieur de ce camp. Ma flèche d'hier était une flèche d'avertissement, elle ne t'aurait pas touché. Lance un sort et je ne serai pas si clément. J'acquiesce, redoutant tout de même un autre pic de magie incontrôlable.

« Ton pouvoir est trop puissant pour toi, petit » m'informe-t-il, « Tu dois t'entraîner pour le maitriser. Nous les centaures ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie, telle que vous la pratiquez. Cependant, nous savons des choses, des choses dont vous, sorciers, n'avez pas idée. » Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je le laisse continuer.

« Voici le marché : je t'aide à maitriser tes pouvoirs et en échange, tu me promets de ne jamais amener personne ici, et de toujours les utiliser en dehors de nos terres. Elles sont sacrées, elles ne doivent pas être souillées par votre magie. Je te monterai les frontières lors de notre prochaine rencontre. »

L'accord me réjouit mais je retiens ma joie, je n'ai pas envie de le faire revenir sur les termes de notre accord. Je lui sers la main et il me donne rendez-vous le dimanche prochain dans la clairière à l'entrée de la forêt.

Je retrouve Fred à peine sorti de la forêt qui me saute dessus. Pris de surprise, je remarque qu'un tronc de bois s'est mis à léviter. Je me concentre pour le faire redescendre en douceur. Je dois éviter les contacts physiques avec Fred. Il finit par s'éloigner. Il faut que je garde mes distances par rapport à lui tant que je n'ai pas maîtrisé mes pouvoirs. Je n'en connais pas la cause, mais chaque fois qu'il me touche, je n'arrive plus à maitriser quoi que ce soit. Peut-être parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ? Probablement, il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous de toute façon. Il n'y en aura jamais.

Remarquant mon air attristé, Fred me demande si ça va. Il veut poser sa main sur ma tête mais je l'esquive, ce qui semble le surprendre.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère. »

Je le rassure, et lui explique le marché passé avec le chef de la tribu des centaures.

Il se montre méfiant mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'apprenne à maitriser ou je ne serai pas en mesure de rester ami avec Frédéric. Je ne veux pas le blesser, pas lui, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je décide de faire de sa sécurité une priorité et me promets intérieurement de tout faire pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

Si je le pouvais, j'aimerais tant me débarrasser de ces pouvoirs merdiques…


	24. Chapter 24

**POV Anna**

Je me réveille la dernière, comme souvent. Isobel est déjà prête, et elle me pousse à sortir de mon lit.

« Tu veux manger, oui ou non ? »

Comme tous les matins, ça suffit à me faire bondir de mon lit, enfiler mes vêtements et courir vers la porte, ma colocataire sur les talons. Pas coiffée, je décide de passer mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les démêler un tant soit peu.

J'arrive dans la salle commune. Ludo n'est pas là. Il est parti dans la forêt pour s'entrainer avec le centaure. Il y va tous les matins et reviens lessivé tout juste à temps pour les cours. Son ami Roger vient parfois demander après lui et on lui répond qu'il a eu du mal à se lever.

Frédéric est là, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bon appétit. Il fait des cercles dans son café avec sa brioche. Quand il me voit, il m'accueille avec un sourire pas très convaincant. Je m'empiffre de croissants au chocolat et de tartines au fromage quand Ludo entre finalement dans la Grande Salle.

Parfois en effet, comme aujourd'hui, il arrive quand même à grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller en cours. Il est tout décoiffé et ruisselant donc on pourrait croire qu'il s'est dépêché de sortir de son lit en voyant l'heure tardive. Il arrive à table mais, depuis peu de temps, il s'assied en face et non plus à côté de Frédéric, qui hausse un sourcil à chaque fois qu'il prend place. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là, mais c'est bizarre.

Ludo se dépêche de manger, presque aussi rapidement que moi. Il finit par son bol de lait et quand il le redépose, on peut distinguer une moustache de lait.

« Attends, t'en as mis partout », se dépêche de dire mon frère en se levant avec une serviette. Il se penche pour essuyer le visage de Ludo mais celui-ci recule en s'exclamant.

« Oh merci, je m'en occupe. » Puis, il se lève, prétexte une envie pressante et s'en va.

Mon frère reste un moment debout, puis prend ses affaires et le suit.

Je ne les comprends vraiment pas. Isobel attire alors mon attention sur sa montre et nous nous pressons d'aller en classe, une brioche toujours en bouche pour ma part. Sans elle, je serais sûrement morte, perdue dans un des nombreux couloirs du château. Sur le chemin, je lui parle du dernier livre de Rita Skeeter, dont je sais qu'elle n'a rien à faire, mais j'en parle quand même.

« Cette femme est une sale fouine, Anna, arrête de lire ses idioties. »

Bon, elle sait aussi comment me faire taire.

Nous arrivons en classe et je me place à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux rouges sont faciles à reconnaître, même quand j'oublie mais lunettes. Elle prend toujours un tas de notes, qu'elle ne relit jamais, parce qu'« il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse». Elle me les passe ensuite et je dois l'avouer, je n'aurais jamais réussi mes examens l'année dernière sans elles. Elle le sait, et c'est pourquoi elle ne s'arrête pas. Moi, pendant les cours, je rêvasse, je pense à mon prochain repas ou aux fêtes qui approchent, ou aux garçons, qui m'inquiètent. J'ai beau essayer d'écouter, je finis toujours par regarder par la fenêtre, alors j'ai abandonné, sans pourtant ne pas me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de ma voisine de banc, mais elle m'a déjà dit que ça lui faisait passer le temps. Elle n'a pas besoin d'étudier. Elle entend quelque chose et le retiens à jamais. Un conseil, ne jamais essayer de lui mentir parce qu'elle se souviendrait des détails mieux que vous.

Ludo s'est à nouveau mis sur un banc seul, laissant Frédéric seul, lui aussi. Il y a bien d'autres camarades à qui se mélanger, mais il ne veut pas, il préfère rester seul, que de partager son banc avec un autre que Ludo. Bah, si c'est ce qu'il veut. Ludo, lui, prétexte être distrait, en présence de Fred, mais jusqu'ici, il n'a jamais eu de problèmes alors, je pense qu'il a d'autres raisons.

Après les cours, je me rends dans la salle commune, avec Isobel. Je lis un nouveau livre, elle aussi. Et nous restons comme ça pendant une grande partie de la soirée. On finit par aller dans notre chambre où nous passons beaucoup de temps à discuter avant d'aller dormir. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Au début, je pensais qu'elle restait avec moi parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais en vérité, j'ai découvert que nombreux sont ceux qui passeraient leur temps avec elle, contrairement à moi. Le fait est que c'est moi qui serais seule sans elle. Les autres sont assez sympas avec moi, mais on voit qu'ils sont embêtés à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec la cinglée de service. Je me suis rendue compte de mes extravagances mais je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu cacher qui j'étais, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui me le demanderaient. Mon frère et Ludo, quant à eux, je les aime bien mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont parfois mieux sans moi dans leur pattes.

J'ai du mal à dormir le soir, je pense, encore et encore, et ça m'énerve. Je finis éventuellement par m'endormir après quelques heures à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles de la journée qui arrive. Je saurai donc quoi faire en cas d'attaques de licornes ailées crachant des arcs-en-ciel corrosifs sur l'école.

 **J'essaie de placer une fois de temps en temps les pensées d'autres personnages. J'ai pensé que ce serait pas mal, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	25. Chapter 25

« La clé de la maitrise de ses pouvoirs repose dans un corps sain »

Facile à dire quand on me prive de sommeil et de petit déjeuner.

Je marche dans la forêt, il fait encore nuit. L'entrainement de Norean, le centaure, se révèle être en fait une partie de cache-cache…en plus compliqué, et dangereux.

Ludo, concentre-toi, tu n'es plus le petit garçon peureux qui pleurniche pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Ce temps est révolu, tu dois te débrouiller toi-même. J'entends un bruissement dans la neige. Cet exercice est définitivement devenu plus difficile depuis l'hiver. Je préférais les feuilles mortes. J'esquive la flèche et elle va se planter dans le tronc derrière moi, à hauteur de ma tête.

« Tu la joues sérieusement, je vois » je lui lance. Je me retourne brusquement et la seconde flèche m'arrache quelques cheveux.

« Concentre-toi », me gronde-t-il.

Les règles sont simples. Reste en vie, évite les flèches, cours et trouve le centaure. S'il te prend par surprise, t'as perdu. Perdre équivaut à se prendre un coup de sabot dans le dos, par exemple, ce qui m'a fait tomber dans la boue plus d'une fois.

On pourrait croire que sa taille est à son désavantage. Mais il n'est vraiment pas facile à attraper et ses pièges sont redoutables. Au début, il utilisait des pointes ensorcelées qui me traversaient plutôt que me transpercer. Je me suis fait avoir plus d'une fois et, bien qu'inoffensive, je ne veux pas réitérer l'expérience. Seulement, les sources de magie des centaures sont faibles, et il a préféré ne plus les gaspiller sur moi, à mon grand regret.

Je me retourne une seconde trop tard, et suis obligé de dévier la flèche par la magie en lançant mon bras en sa direction.

« N'utilise pas la magie, tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Un réflexe de survie, il connaît ? J'essaye de ma guider au son de sa voix mais je ne peux pas distinguer son origine exacte. Je décide de prendre un peu de hauteur et grimpe à un arbre. Je suis plus vulnérable aux flèches, ici mais au moins j'ai une vue d'ensemble. Je crois voir l'aube se lever et l'entrainement s'arrête la plupart du temps aux premiers rayons du soleil, quand ça deviendrait trop facile pour moi. J'entends le son d'une flèche et me suspend alors à une branche. Il sait où je suis. Je me dirige vers l'origine de la flèche et aperçois des traces de sabot dans la neige. Enfin une piste. Je reste en hauteur, le froid a beau me geler les mains, je continue de m'agripper de branches en branches. Je le vois, arrêter, il semble me chercher, il m'a peut-être perdu de vue. Je m'approche en silence et me lâche juste au-dessus de lui pour tomber sur son dos. Il me remarque, sourit, et me donne un coup de pattes pour me faire tomber. J'en ai marre, comment fait-il pour connaître ma position ?

« Tu es trop prévisible », me fait-il remarquer. « Et puis, tu es venu exactement là où je t'ai conduit. »

J'imagine qu'il fait référence aux empreintes. Les centaures sont nuls en magie, tu parles, ce type est un vrai magicien.

« Quelqu'un approche, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. » me prévient Norean, s'en allant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un vient dans notre direction, et les fois précédentes, je me suis contenté de fuir, pas cette fois. Je mets la capuche de ma cape sur la tête et grimpe dans un arbre, attendant de voir qui se balade dans la forêt à cette heure de la matinée. Le bois est maintenant illuminé par le soleil et je fais bien attention d'être caché derrière les branches pourtant nues des arbres. L'inconnu s'accroupie et semble regarder mes traces de pas. Merde, j'ai oublié de les dissimule cette fois, quel idiot. Il lève la tête et je peux enfin voir son visage. C'est Roger, il ne peut pas s'agir d'une coïncidence, si ? S'il me voit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer ? Est-ce qu'il peut savoir que je m'entrainer ici ? Il tourne la tête et regarde dans la direction de ma cachette mais avant qu'il ne puisse me voir, je disparais.

Je cours désormais pour avoir le temps de me laver avant d'aller en cours. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et prend une douche de moins de 5 minutes. Frédéric est déjà parti. On ne se parle pas beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Je sais ce qu'il penserait des techniques extrêmes de mon précepteur et je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant. Et puis, si je fais ça, c'est pour devenir normal, ne plus l'embêter avec tous mes problèmes. Je ne m'assois plus à côté de lui en cours, non plus. Parce que je sais que plus je passe de temps avec lui, moins j'ai envie d'en passer sans lui. Et puis le soir, je suis tellement fatigué que je m'écroule et il n'essaye pas de me parler, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle à temps pour manger un peu. La place en face de Frédéric est libre, je m'y installe. S'il veut parler, c'est maintenant ou jamais, les cours commencent dans moins de dix minutes. Il a l'air contrarié. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui d'habitude. Mais bon, en face, ça ne change pas grand-chose, si ? Je prends ce que je peux et je m'empiffre. Il ne dit rien et je me sens mal d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi mal. Mais je ne peux pas le permettre de tout prendre sur ses épaules plus longtemps. Je fais tout pour devenir plus fort et ne plus devenir un fardeau.

Je vois Roger entrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour, il a l'air de me chercher. Je me lève, la tête entre les épaules, je ne sais pas quoi dire s'il me pose des questions. J'essaye de le contourner et de sortir sans me faire voir mais il m'attrape par le bras avant que j'ai atteint la porte.

« J'aimerais qu'on se voie après les cours »

Hein ? Est-ce qu'il compte me faire part de ses découvertes à mon sujet ? Ou bien me prévenir qu'il va me dénoncer ?

« Heu, je ne, je ne sais pas si… »

« S'il te plait ! On ne se voit plus souvent récemment et je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Retrouve-moi près du lac ce soir. » Et là-dessus, il me lâche et me laisse m'en aller, précipitamment.

Evidemment, ça n'a pas échappé à Frédéric, qui me demande à midi :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, lui, encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ça ne regarde que nous, de toute manière, et puis, il me semblait que vous essayiez d'être ami. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais aller manger. » Je me retourne mais il me tire par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Arrête de m'éviter, Ludovic ! »

« Mais je ne-. »

« Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne veux même pas t'assoir à côté de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ?! Parle-moi, s'il te plait… »

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est sincère mais je, je ne pensais pas qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute, je vais devoir mettre les choses au clair, ou au moins trouver une excuse valable.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est… » Je sens que je vais craquer et lui dire que je ne peux pas rester proche de lui parce que je ne me contrôle toujours pas tout à fait, d'ailleurs, mon œil me gratte et mon cœur s'enflamme, je transpire et je sais que je ne pourrai pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans faire s'envoler quelque banc se trouvant là.

« Je dois y aller, je te parlerai ce soir. » Je me libère de son emprise et me dirige vers la Grande salle pour grignoter rapidement avant de partir à la bibliothèque. C'est mercredi, ce qui veut dire que Frédéric s'entraine au Quidditch et que Roger a fini les cours dans quelques heures à peine.

Je me réveille, le soleil se couche déjà dehors. J'aurais dormi tout ce temps ? Je remarque une trace de bave sur le devoir que j'avais commencé à rédiger. Mince, je vais devoir le recommencer. Je me félicite de m'être installé dans un coin isolé, cela m'aura évité la gêne d'être vu en train de piquer un somme la bouche ouverte.

Je remballe mes affaires, me dépêche d'aller me changer, opte pour un pull bleu foncé et me dirige vers le lac, Roger est déjà là.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et… »

Il ne porte pas de robe, mais une chemise brune qui lui va vraiment bien, il a peut-être une un rendez-vous important plus tôt.

« Ne t'en fais pas, suis-moi. »

Il m'emmène alors vers la forêt en me tenant par la main. Aurait-il peur que je m'enfuie ? Est-ce que je devrais m'enfuir ? Il fait déjà sombre et je remarque un endroit éclairé. À y regarder de plus près, je remarque qu'il s'agit d'une souche d'arbre aménagée avec une nappe pour qu'on puisse y manger. Des chandelles illuminent les bois et deux coussins, par terre, semblent nous être destinés.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« J'ai trouvé l'endroit ce matin, en me baladant, et j'ai pensé…ça te plait ? »

Il avait préparé un pique-nique, vraisemblablement. Est-ce qu'il se baladait seulement se matin ? Mes inquiétudes s'écroulent et je me rends compte qu'il a préparé tout ça pour moi.

« C'est, c'est merveilleux. »

C'est tout ce qui me vient. Il me prend les mains dans les siennes. Je rougis, étonné, et il me dit :

« Ça fait longtemps que j'aimerais te le dire. Tu as toujours été un véritable ami pour moi, mais je n'ai pas été tout à fait sincère avec toi. »

Je redoute alors qu'il me dise qu'il connait mon secret.

« Je ne veux pas être juste ton ami, Ludovic. »

Il me tire alors contre lui, pose ses mains dans mon dos et m'embrasse.

Je n'en reviens pas, il m'aime bien, comme ça ?

Je me rends compte alors du sentiment agréable que son baiser me procure. Je n'ai pas de pic de pouvoir, non plus. J'assemble alors les pièces du puzzle et me rends compte de mes sentiments à son égard. Je me sens bien avec lui. Son étreinte se resserre. Je réalise que je serre fort sa chemise, je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je ne me sens plus seul. Je lui rends son baiser et me colle encore plus fort à lui.

La nuit tombe et nous ne sommes plus éclairés que par les bougies.


	26. Chapter 26

« …et donc, ce matin, j'ai encore perdu, mais je t'assure que j'étais quasiment sur son dos. »

Je suis rentré sans vraiment parler à Roger. Je l'ai laissé après lui avoir dit que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui, ce qui est vrai.

D'un côté, il m'a organisé ce pique-nique aux chandelles et est depuis toujours si gentil avec moi, et j'ai vraiment apprécié…Enfin tout, quoi. Mais de l'autre, qui ne serait pas tombé sous le charme de son numéro de tout à l'heure. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Il me suivait bien ce matin.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait encore, l'autre ? »

« Je-Il… »

Est-ce que je lui dis, ou pas ? Je ne vois pas de réelle raison de lui cacher à part le fait qu'il n'a pas toujours apprécié l'autre en question.

« Il m'a confié ses sentiments et m'a embrassé. » Je ferme les yeux, redoutant la réponse de Fred. Après quelques secondes, je les ouvre à temps pour voir Frédéric quitter la chambre à grandes enjambées. Je saute hors de mon lit et le suit.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Lui régler son compte… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Pas le…Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Il s'arrête en plein milieu du couloir, désert, se retourne et m'agrippe les bras.

« Il ne peut pas te forcer à l'embrasser si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas… »

Il s'arrête alors et je vois qu'il ne se sent pas bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'a forcé.

« Il n'a pas profité de ma naïveté ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais me défendre, tu sais ? Et puis,… »

« Je suis désolé. »

Hein ?

« J'ai sauté aux conclusions et je ne voulais pas dire du mal de ton ami. En fin de ton… »

Il n'a pas l'air de trouver ses mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait dire mais je me sens presque déçu qu'il ne se batte pas plus. C'est peut-être moi qui ai un problème.

« C'est de ma faute je n'ai pas été très clair et à vrai dire,… »

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. J'aurais dû lui dire ça. Au lieu de ça, je me tais et je lui laisse le temps de s'en aller. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, il feigne déjà de dormir. On ne s'est pas disputé et pourtant, le gouffre entre nous a l'air de s'être encore agrandi. Je m'endors à mon tour rapidement. J'ai eu une dure journée après tout…

« Ludovic, réveille-toi. »

Ça fait tellement longtemps que Fred ne m'a plus réveillé que j'en fais un bond.

Mince, ai-je trop dormi ? Dorean va me tuer. Littéralement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Calme-toi, tu as encore le temps.» me rassure-t-il. Il arbore un grand sourire et me fixe avec ses yeux bleus.

Je remarque alors l'odeur émanant des croissants posés sur ma table de nuit.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de manger avant de partir, ce matin. »

Serait-ce un cadeau de réconciliation ? J'en prends un et lui demande s'il a bien dormi.

« Merveilleusement bien, merci. »

Je l'interroge du regard.

« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier et, si tu veux être avec lui, qui suis-je pour interférer ? »

« Mais je ne… »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie d'en parler plus encore, tu comprends ? »

À vrai dire, non, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais convaincu qu'il ferait tout pour que j'arrête de le voir et je suis frustré qu'il réagisse si calmement.

« Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard. »

Et je le suis. Je finis réprimandé par Dorean et l'entrainement se termine assez tôt. J'ai encore perdu.

Je couvre bien mes traces cette fois-ci. Si Roger enquête, il vaut mieux se faire discret.

Je me rends alors compte de l'absurdité. Je ne pas sortir avec Roger. Je fais tout pour l'éviter, après tout. S'il découvrait mes pouvoirs, qui sait ce qu'il ferait de l'information. Je m'assois sur une pierre et réfléchis longuement. Tellement longtemps que j'oublie d'aller à mon premier cours.

J'y pense tout la journée. Comment faire comprendre à Roger que je ne peux pas sortir avec lui sans le blesser.

Je finis par tomber sur lui entre deux cours.

« Bonjour », me dit-il.

« Heu…Bonjour, Roger. Écoute, je dois te dire. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris après la manière dont tu es parti hier soir. Tu as besoin de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je-…Oui, c'est ça. »

Il a l'air abattu mais continue de sourire.

« Je comprends. Mais crois-moi, je ne vais pas laisser tomber comme ça. Tu n'as pas l'air de dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance, alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour être assez bien pour toi. »

Malgré la foule, il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. Je reste immobile pendant un long moment, puis me dépêche de rentrer en classe. Je ne veux pas rater un autre cours aujourd'hui. Je prends place avant Frédéric mais il ne s'installe pas à côté de moi. Il me fait signe toutefois.

Plus tard, je suis seul dans la salle commune. Fred est à l'entrainement de Quidditch et je n'ai nulle envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Je sirote un chocolat chaud tout doucement, pour éviter de me brûler.

Anna rentre avec Isobel, son amie.

« Salut Anna. »

« Oh salut, Ludo, ça va ? »

Isobel fait signe à Anna qu'elle la retrouvera plus tard.

Anna s'assied à côté de moi et sort d'un coup :

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive, d'accord ? »

Et c'est vrai que j'ai besoin de me confier…


	27. Chapter 27

« Et je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps, et il a compris »

« Waow, c'est un choc ! »

« Que j'ai embrassé un garçon ? »

« Non bien sûr que non, idiot, je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai toujours cru que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber », lui dis-je. Après tout, si mon frère ne peut pas lui avouer ses sentiments, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de le faire.

« Et il t'a suivi dans les bois ce matin ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il y a quelques jours, il y était avant l'aube. »

« Curieux, en effet. » Je ferai peut-être bien d'enquêter sur lui, pour voir ce qu'il cache. Tiens, enquêter sur un enquêteur, quelle ironie.

« Oh un papillon ! » Je m'écrie. Ludovic, se retourne vers la fenêtre et j'en profite pour me rendre dans mon dortoir.

« Mais je ne vois pas de… »

…

« Isobel, tu as du temps, là tout de suite ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » me répond-elle, fronçant un sourcil.

« Pour enfreindre les règles, pardi ! »

Sur ce, je tourne les talons, et je sais qu'elle me suit.

« Pff, quelle question, aussi ! »

…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Les Poufsouffles regagnent les vestiaires trempés de sueur, les dessous des gradins sont plus confortables que l'on ne pourrait croire.

« On devrait venir voir les matchs d'ici ! » Je m'exclame. Je rigole, et m'avance un peu plus.

Isobel s'impatiente :

« Mais où va-t-on ? »

« Attends », lui dis-je en pointant Roger du doigt quand il sort du vestiaire, « ce type-là est pas net, dans le genre louche, avec des activités secrètes. »

Il fallut qu'il choisisse ce moment pour ce gratter l'arrière-train.

« Je vois ça », me dit mon amie, en baissant les yeux sur moi, « Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'y peux rien, c'est contagieux ! »

Et je me demande toujours comment Isobel a pu y résister.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le suit partout en espérant qu'il fasse ses trucs bizarres en public ou on a un plan ? »

Bonne question, en effet.

« On a un plan. »

« Ah bon, lequel. »

« Je dois encore y réfléchir. »

« Viens, on rentre. »

« Attends, regarde. »

Roger salue ses amis, puis au lieu de les suivre regarde sa montre et se dirige vers la forêt interdite.

« Allez, dépêche-toi », je lance à mon amie, toujours renfrognée.

Il se dirige tout droit, et vérifie plusieurs fois qu'il n'est pas suivi par-dessus son épaule. Une chance qu'Isobel m'ait conseillé de le suivre de plus loin.

« Il s'arrête », me chuchote-t-elle, « tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'on a sur lui ? »

« Chut, on a rien, on est là pour ça. »

Je garde les yeux fixés sur le suspect mais je devine qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Roger, quant à lui s'affaire à ramasser des bouts de bois précipitamment et allume un feu à la va-vite.

 _Incendio_

Il marmonne ensuite quelque formule inintelligible et la tête d'une personne apparaît dans le feu.

« Il doit avoir ch… »

« Chut, tais-toi » m'interromps ma comparse, en se rapprochant de la voix pour l'entendre. Je la suis.

« Tu es en retard, Roger. »

« Excusez-moi, père. Mon entrainement a duré plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Toujours des excuses, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu prendras la relève. En attendant, as-tu des informations pour moi ? »

« Eh bien, ils servent le même ragoût depuis trois jours, mais je ne sais pas si ça… »

« Je te parle du sorcier, Roger, le sorcier sans baguette ! Tu te rends compte du nombre d'exemplaires que je vendrais avec son identité ?! »

« Eh bien, je cherhe encore, mais je… »

« Mais tu quoi, fils ? Tu es incompétent, tu ne veux plus devenir journaliste ? Tu veux que je te coupe les vivres ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », répond Roger, baissant la tête, « je le trouverai, je t'en fais la promesse. »

« Tu as intérêt à le trouver vite, ton séjour à Poudlard touche presque à sa fin, je te rappelle. »

« J'en suis conscient… » Mais plus personne n'apparaît dans les flammes. Roger éteint le feu en balançant de la neige dedans, puis éparpille violemment le tas de branches brûlées.

Il se retourne et entame son retour vers l'école. Isobel me tire en arrière et m'évite ainsi de me faire voir.

…

Nous rentrons à notre tour. Presqu'en retard pour le dîner, je demande à Isobel d'accélérer le pas.

« Mais tu vas me dire en quoi ça nous concerne ? » me questionne-t-elle.

« En rien, je m'intéressais à ce garçon, mais plus maintenant. » J'invente rapidement.

« Oh arrête, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. »

Je presse un peu plus l'allure.

« Dépêche-toi ou il n'y aura plus rien à manger. » je lui prie.

« Tu veux le scoop pour toi, c'est ça ? Pour le donner au Chicaneur ? »

Je m'arrête brusquement, et me retourne, je n'ai plus envie de rire.

« Écoute, je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la presse et c'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Quant à ce sorcier, je t'en supplie, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus à son sujet. Si quiconque apprend qui c'est, les conséquences pour lui seraient bouleversantes, tu en es sûrement consciente. »

« Oui, je… »

« Eh bien, si c'est réglé, retournons à l'intérieur, veux-tu ? »

Elle ne répond pas mais hoche la tête, l'air sérieux. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de coup bas, mais sa curiosité pourrait jouer contre Ludovic. En attendant, nous entrons dans la grande salle.

 _ **Je sais que les personnages vous manquaient et je suis désolé du temps que j'ai pris à reprendre cette fiction, aussi j'ai décidé de sortir un épisode dédié à Anna, qui en raviront, je l'espère, plus d'un. Je vais faire mon possible pour poster des chapitres plus fréquemment. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire de ces sorciers.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Il faisait déjà jour quand j'ai commencé l'entrainement ce matin. Je m'améliorais, d'après Dorean mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. Toutefois, je n'avais plus eu de crise depuis un moment déjà et ça me rassure. Je suis rentré au dortoir juste avant que tout le monde se réveille, à part Frédéric, qui était parti étudier quand je me suis levé. Je comprends qu'il doive réviser avec les examens qui approchent mais n'est-ce donc pas un peu tôt tout de même ?

« Si tu peux te lever, il n'y a pas de raison que je reste couché à rien faire » me disait-il à longueur de temps. Je rentre dans la douche, pour une fois je prends mon temps. Les élèves se voient accorder une semaines sans cours avant le début des examens.

Anna m'évite depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment. Ce n'était probablement pas urgent. Les choses avec Frédéric allaient bien, un peu froide peut-être, mais c'est ce que je voulais. S'il devient trop proche, mes pouvoirs se déchainent. Roger, quant à lui, c'est moi qui l'évitait. Je voulais être son ami mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir plus. Lui, par contre est charmant. Il vient me chercher après les cours parfois pour parler, de moi, souvent, ou alors m'offrait parfois des petits cadeaux, sans jamais dépasser la limite ni même rien demander en retour. Ça me faisait du mal de le voir si gentil avec moi quand je l'avais repoussé sans explication. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, pourtant et…

Je secoue la tête. Pas question que je pense à tout ça plus longtemps. Il fallait que je me concentre, me prépare et aille rejoindre Frédéric à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

Je descends vers la bibliothèque et croise Roger. Il a l'air vraiment fatigué et pas dans son assiette mais quand il me voit son visage s'illumine. Il s'approche de moi, pose un bras sur ma hanche, ce qui me semble bizarre.

« Salut, toi », me dit-il et sans avertissement, m'embrasse. Surpris plus qu'autre chose, je tente de le repousser mais il s'accroche. Il me coince contre le mur et mets ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas de ça, pas comme ça…Je le pousse de toute mes forces de mes deux bras mais rien n'y fait. Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrent sur nul autre que Frédéric, qui, voyant la scène, agrippe Roger et le plaque au mur.

« Tout va bien, Ludo ? » Le tremblement dans sa voix trahit sa colère.

« Oui, Fred, tout va bien, ne »

« S'il te plait va à l'intérieur. »

« Mais je… »

« Rentre Ludo. »

Je m'exécute alors, priant pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas l'un l'autre. Malgré la différence d'âge, Fred n'a rien à envier à Roger niveau taille ou même force physique. J'ai peur qu'il ait mal interprété ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais que vient-il de se passer en fait ? J'essuie mon visage et me rend compte que des larmes coulent. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre, à Roger ? Je fonce vers le fond de la bibliothèque, à la limite de la réserve, interdite et m'assied dans un coin, je relève mes pieds vers moi.

Anna s'approche quelques secondes plus tard et s'assied à mes côtés, elle m'a sûrement vu traverser la bibliothèque.

« Que se passe-t-il, Ludo ? » me demande-t-elle.

« C'est Roger, il…il n'agit pas normalement, il… »

Elle frotte mon bras pour essayer de me réconforter.

« En parlant de Roger, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

Je relève la tête, la regarde en haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ? »

« Il y a quelques temps, après que tu m'aies dit l'avoir aperçu dans la forêt, je l'ai suivi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait su que tu t'y rendais. Cette fois-là, en tout cas, il se rendait dans la forêt pour contacter quelqu'un, son père. » Je l'observe, la priant de continuer.

« J'ai entendu quelques morceaux de sa conversation et, tu sais que son père est rédacteur en chef de la gazette des sorciers ? » J'acquiesce.

« Eh bien, son père le menace de couper les ponts avec lui s'il ne trouvait pas l'identité du sorcier sans baguette et Roger lui a promis de le trouver avant la fin de sa scolarité. Et je… »

« Et tu penses qu'il se rapproche de moi car il a des soupçons… » je finis.

« C'est une possibilité à prendre en compte. Je ne te dis pas de t'éloigner de lui, au contraire, ça paraîtrait suspect, et puis garde tes ennemis proches comme on dit. »

Roger, mon ennemi ? Mais qu'est-ce je donnerais pour ne jamais avoir eu ces maudites capacités.

« Anna, est-ce que Frédéric est au courant ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit et il tente de trouver ce que Roger a bien pu découvrir et comment l'arrêter. »

« Mais je… » Je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre encore en charge comme cela.

« Laisse tomber, Ludo, on se charge de tout. De ton côté, sois encore plus prudent au sujet de tes pouvoirs et… »

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais arrêter mon entrainement auprès de Dorean ? J'en discuterai avec Fred plus tard. Fred, qui est en train de je ne sais quoi faire pour défendre mon honneur, ou qu'importe ce qu'il pense que Roger m'ait pris. Fred, qui encore une fois me fais passer devant en tentant de régler mes problèmes. Pourquoi donc fait-il tout cela ?

POV FRED

Ce sale rat, comment ose-t-il user de sa force pour contraindre Ludo de l'embrasser ? Je le plaque encore une fois contre le mur.

« Pour qui tu te prends, sale type ? », je lui chuchote, inquiet de porter l'attention sur nous.

« Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Moi qui croyait pouvoir te faire confiance… »

« Je…Je suis désolé. », m'avoue-t-il, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je… »

Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien mais jamais je ne laisserais passer ce genre de comportement, la sécurité de Ludo passait avant tout.

« Où est-il ? » ose-t-il me demander.

« Toi, tu restes loin de lui, tu comprends ? »

Il me lance un regard empli de haine.

« Je dois m'excuser », insiste-t-il.

« Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, tu en as trop fait. Et la prochaine fois que tu comptes le voir, ce sera en ma présence. »

Je voyais la rage bouillonner dans ses yeux. Ce type m'inspirait tellement de dégoût. Contre toute attente, il me repousse et tente de m'assener un coup de poing, que j'esquive, et l'envoie à terre.

« Maintenant, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Ludo, tu vas dégager, te reposer, et t'excuser auprès de lui quand tu auras les idées claires. » Il avait l'air si pitoyable par terre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher un si brusque changement de caractère ? Il décide finalement de se relever et de s'en aller, tandis que je me mets à la recherche de Ludo. Je le trouve, auprès d'Anna, prends ses affaires, les miennes et le somme de remonter dans le dortoir, ce qu'il accepte sans broncher, l'ai apeuré. Je me rends compte que je bouillonne toujours de l'intérieur et souffle un coup, me retourne vers lui avec le sourire le plus réconfortant possible et lui dis :

« Suis-moi », en lui tendant la main.

Il ne prend pas ma main, mais me suit. Il est quelque peu distant depuis quelques temps et je ne suis pas sûr d'en connaître la raison. Serait-il fâché contre moi ?

Je rentre premier dans la chambre, pose nos sacs à terre. Ludo s'assied sur son lit, sur le point de pleurer. Il regarde le sol et ses lèvres tremblent.

Je m'avance vers lui pour le réconforter mais il s'écarte, visiblement effrayé.

« Ne t'approche pas », me demande-t-il.

Je m'éloigne, je comprends qu'il soit bouleversé par ce qui vient de lui arriver mais de là à avoir peur de moi ?

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal », chuchote-t-il, versant une larme.

C'est donc ça, il a peur que je lui fasse déclencher une crise. Après un incident pareil, je comprends qu'il ait peur de perdre le contrôle. Non, cela remonte à plus tôt. Ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai plus pris dans mes bras. Sa proximité me manque. Je m'approche calmement de lui.

« N'aie pas peur, Ludo, tu peux te contrôler, tu as réussi avec Roger plus tôt n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais pas avec toi », me confie-t-il à voix basse, en pleurant. Je ne peux pas résister cette fois et le prend dans mes bras. Je le serre fort, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je jalouse Roger par-dessus tout, lui qui lui a pris deux fois un baiser. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Ludo a besoin avant tout chose de stabilité et de sécurité. Je ne peux pas risquer notre amitié par égoïsme. Alors je le serre, fort, et rien ne se passe. J'observe la pièce autour de moi et rien ne bouge. Toutefois, lorsque mon regard retombe sur Ludo, je vois une lueur bleue au fond de son œil gauche. Et je sais qu'il essaie de toutes ses forces de la contrôler pour ne pas qu'elle le contrôle. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je suis inutile. Mes pouvoirs ne sont rien comparés aux siens, mes recherches ne mènent à rien et mes plans pour contrer la mission de Roger ne semblent avoir ni queue ni tête. Alors je suis là pour lui. Et bien qu'il mérite bien plus que moi, je l'aime, en secret.


	29. Chapter 29

Je me réveille lorsque Faith frappe à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il ne fait pas encore jour. Je me dépêche de me lever pour aller lui ouvrir mais, à peine réveillé, je marche sur mon pied – manœuvre très compliquée qui consiste à poser son pied (gauche, en l'occurrence), sur son pied droit-, et m'étale de tout mon long. Je voudrais rester étendu sur le sol un peu plus longtemps mais je sens deux mains me soulever en douceur et me déposer sur mon lit. Fred me lâche alors pour ouvrir la fenêtre à ma chouette.

Le réveil précoce ne semble que peu le déranger, lorsqu'il me tend le paquet qu'apporte ma chouette, et s'assoit sur mon lit. Je me précipite pour l'ouvrir, et y trouve quelques brownies, dont je connais le goût et décrète mentalement qu'ils appartenaient à Anna. Une petite note y est attachée : _Un petit avant-goût de tes vacances_ , et j'espère vraiment qu'elle se trompe. Je remballe les gâteaux et me tourne vers Fred, qui se frotte les yeux.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Fred. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mais allons-nous recoucher, veux-tu ? », il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et sourit, les poches noires sous les yeux m'indiquant son degré de fatigue.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est mon dernier entrainement avec Norean et j'aimerais ne pas y arriver en retard. » Je prends sa main et la dépose sur sa jambe.

Je continue : « Toi, par contre, tu vas te recoucher. Il te reste bien quatre bonnes heures de sommeil et tu vas en profiter, étant donné que c'est le dernier jour libre avant les examens, et je… »

Il se lève d'un bond de mon lit, et mets sa robe.

« Je viens avec toi », m'indique-t-il. « Et si Roger a le culot de montrer son nez, je … »

« Non, tu ne viens pas. Les centaures n'aiment pas les sorciers et, étant donné ton hostilité envers eux la dernière fois, je préfère y aller seul. De plus, je serai plus discret sans toi. » Il prend différents livres et cahiers et se dirige vers son lit, où il s'assied pour mettre ses chaussures.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont lancé une flèche qui a failli te traverser la boite crânienne. Mais bon, j'ai compris », lance-t-il, en faisant ses lacets, « j'irai étudier dans le parc, en gardant un œil sur les bois. Ça te convient comme ça ? »

En y réfléchissant, je me dis que refuser ne le dissuadera pas. Je soupire et me dirige vers la porte, qu'il m'ouvre avant que je n'atteigne la poignée. Il m'énerve.

J'arrive à l'emplacement où j'ai l'habitude de retrouver Norean et décide de m'entrainer seul, pour commencer. Le but de ces dernières semaines était de brûler mes réserves de magie rien qu'en méditant. Plus besoin, donc, de me dépenser autant physiquement qu'avant. Vider mes réserves de magie sans lancer de sort ni courir dans tous les sens m'est bien plus difficile que ce que j'ai imaginé quand il m'en a d'abord parlé. Je m'assis donc sur le sol sec de la forêt, à l'ombre d'un énorme châtaigner. Je me mets à respirer longuement, ne réfléchissant à rien d'autre. Quand je reprends mes esprits, je me sens bien, reposé. Le soleil s'est levé depuis longtemps et toujours aucun signe de mon précepteur. Je décide de me mettre en route vers le camp des centaures, baguette à la main. Cette dernière me sera bien utile, étant donné que j'ai épuisé tout le restant de pouvoir que j'avais en réserve. La baguette, elle, fonctionne différemment. Elle puise son pouvoir dans la connexion qui nous relie. Une autre réserve, pourrais-je dire, qui n'a pas d'existence physique. Je me suis rendu compte de cela grâce aux efforts de Norean et du professeur Flitwick pour m'aider, et je leur en serai à jamais reconnaissant. C'est pour cela que je me dois de protéger le centaure.

J'arrive dans la clairière où j'avais été rudement accueilli la fois dernière. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, personne n'est venu m'accueillir. Je m'avance alors vers la tente principale et y rentre, jetant un sort lumos pour éclairer les lieux. Ce que je vois alors me pétrifie. Les corps inanimés des centaures sont couchés sur le sol. Je suis rassuré lorsque je vois leur poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser une à une, mais je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant. Je m'approche de Norean dès que je le vois et tente de lui parler mais il semble être dans un autre monde, les yeux entrouverts, marmonnant des choses d'une voix trop faible pour que je l'entende. J'inspecte son corps tel que je le peux, et y découvre des marques de contusions, des coupures, des saignements. Je suis incapable de les aider, seul les professeurs peuvent les aider. Je sors alors de la tente en courant, trébuche mais reprends mon équilibre. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues lorsque je regarde vers le ciel et lance un sortilège _periculum_ , y envoyant ainsi des étincelles rouges, espérant être repéré. Je retourne alors près de Norean et tente de le lui parler, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, en vain.


End file.
